


I've Never Lit A Match (With The Intent To Start A Fire)

by halfsweet



Series: Gambling With Desire [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Trick… 'Trick, I'm sorry! I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Let me guess. 'You didn't know what came over you.' Heard that before," Patrick mumbles and closes his eyes, too tired to keep them open. "I'm tired, Pete. I just want everything to be over."</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3913066">Make It Easy (Say I Never Mattered)</a> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Make It Easy (Say I Never Mattered)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3913066) .

"Pete! Wake up!"

The familiar voice wakes Pete up from his slumber. He blinks blearily and watches his surroundings, and finally his eyes land on an excited face of his husband.

"Pete! Come on, wake up!" Patrick shakes his shoulder in an attempt to wake Pete up.

Pete yawns and sits up, and notices Patrick is sitting on their bed, bouncing excitedly.

"What time is it?" Pete rubs his eyes. "It's not afternoon yet, is it?" Pete knows for a fact that Patrick has never been a morning person. The earliest Patrick had ever woken up was 11 in the morning, and that was only because he had to go for an interview that afternoon.

"Doesn't matter," Patrick grins and pecks Pete's cheek. "I'm just happy."

Pete stares at Patrick questioningly. "About what?"

Patrick bites his lip, unable to contain his excitement. "My album tops the charts!" He yells out and throws his arms around Pete's neck, hugging him. "Number one, Pete! Folie is doing better than Soul Punk!"

Pete laughs and hugs him back. "Congrats, 'Trick! I know you can do it."

"Yeah, thanks to you," Patrick whispers. He hugs Pete tight and lets go. "Let's celebrate," Patrick suggests. "What do you want to do today?"

"I… well, I…" Pete starts, racking his brain to find the words.

"Do you have something else to do today?" Patrick asks, traces of his previous excitement have all gone.

"Practice," Pete looks at him apologetically. "Game is coming up."

"Yeah, okay…" Patrick looks down, but quickly looks back up at Pete with a smile on his face. "I'll just head to the studio then. See you tonight."

Pete watches as Patrick stands up from the bed and leaves the room. He lies back on the bed and picks up his phone, noticing a new message in his inbox.

_From: Mikey_  
_07:10:56_  
_Are we still on for our plan today?_

_To: Mikey_  
_07:35:44_  
_Yeah._

Pete replies back. A few seconds later, his phone buzzes.

_From: Mikey_  
_07:35:52_  
_Great. Can't wait to see you. Miss you._

-

As soon as Pete walks into the locker room to change into his jersey, he notices his lanky friend, William Beckett, sitting wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

Pete shrugs out of his shirt and puts on his jersey. "Bill, hey, close your mouth." He calls out and twists the cap of a water bottle. "Something happened, dude?"

Bill slowly turns his head to Pete and Pete almost freaks out at his blank expression. "Holy fucking shit," Bill breathes out.

"You okay? You almost scare me here," Pete raises his eyebrow.

"Dude, dude," Bill stands up and engulfs Pete in a tight hug. "Dude."

Pete, now beginning to feel scared of his friend, wriggles himself free. "Dude," Pete echoes. "What up?"

Bill's face splits into a huge grin, so huge that Pete feels pain just by looking at it. "Folie a Deux is the fucking shit, man."

"Folie a what? Bill, you're really scaring me," Pete steps away from his friend and picks up a small towel from his bag, ready to start his warm up.

"Folie a Deux! Patrick's new album! Have you listened to it? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you have! Patrick must've let you listen to the album before he released them! Shit, the songs are beyond awesome! 'I Don't Care' is officially my anthem. Screw what everyone says! And 'Headfirst Slide', God, genius! At first it was all," Bill mimes a guitar and makes a screeching sound, "and then it was all," he mimes a piano and hums softly, "and then bam! 'Does he knoooooooooow'!" He sings loudly, stretching out the last word with his shrilly voice. "I can't pick a favourite! Holy fuck," Bill exhales and slows down, "fuck, Pete."

Pete watches his tall friend, keeping his mouth shut the entire time Bill lets his inner fanboy out.

"Pete, Pete, fuck, Pete, please tell me you've listened to 'The Shipped Gold Standard' and 'What A Catch'," Bill throws him a pleading look. "Because if you haven't, I'm going to go and get you a box of tissues right now so we can cry together because damn, Pete, I bawled my fucking eyes out listening to these two songs!"

"I… uh," Pete clears his throat. He doesn't know how to tell Bill that he has yet to listen to Patrick's new album. Hell, he doesn't even know the full title of the album until Bill told him a few minutes earlier.

"What's gotten you into a hyper mood this morning?" A voice drawls from behind Pete. Pete turns and greets the man that has just entered. "Mikey!"

"Mikey!" Bill addresses the other man. "Patrick's latest album! Fucking genius, I tell you! Oh my God, 'West Coast Smoker'! The drums, man! And the bridge-"

As Bill continues to ramble, Mikey smirks at Pete and whispers, "Do you think he knows that you haven't even bought the album?"

Pete elbows him in reply and exits the locker room, ready to start his warm up routine. Even on the field, he can still hear Bill's loud voice piercing the air.

"Knock once for the father! Twice for the son! Three times for the holy ghost! I'm a n-n-nervous wreeeeeeeeeeeeeck!"

-

_loving patrick's new album! a little different than his last one, but still awesome! especially headfirst slide. can't help but feel like there's probably something more to it though. but anyway, good job, pat!_

-

The house is empty when Pete arrives. Patrick is fully booked the entire day and night for interviews on his newly released album, so he's probably going to come home after midnight. Pete puts his bag down and sits on the couch in the living room, pulling out his phone. Bill raved on and on about Patrick's album during practice, the coach had to put him in a time-out so Bill could stop talking for just ten minutes.

Pete feels bad that he hasn't bought the album, let alone listened to it, like he doesn't support his own husband. He glances at the clock and sees that Patrick wouldn't come home for at least 6 hours, so he buys and downloads the album.

He reclines on the sofa, making himself comfortable, and plugs his earphones in. He plays the first track of the album and relishes at the feeling of goosebumps creeping under his skin. Even after years and years of hearing Patrick singing, his voice never fails to blow his mind away.

He is halfway through the first song when he hears something familiar.

_'Hey editor, I'm undeniable,_  
_Hey doctor, I'm certifiable,_  
_I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine,_  
_What a match,_  
_I'm half-doomed and you're semi-sweet.'_

He smiles at the lyrics. He knows the lines because he sneaked them into Patrick's locker more than a decade ago. Granted, he thought that Patrick had thrown away and forgotten all the notes he had written for him. He distinctly remembers Patrick asking for permission if he could use Pete's poems for his songs, but Pete was too tired at the time so he just nodded and promptly fell asleep soon after. So when he hears his words in Patrick's songs, he feels like floating on cloud nine.

Patrick used his words for his songs!

To say that he is proud and happy is an understatement. No wonder Bill was so thrilled about Patrick's new album. It's awesome, amazing, incredible, wonderful. Unbelievably perfect.

He listens through the whole album, grinning goofily the entire time. His grin soon fades as he reaches the twelfth track. Patrick still uses his words for the song, but…

Patrick never mentioned anything about collaborating with Brendon.

-

_is headfirst slide about pete?_

-

"Pete, hey, wake up."

Pete blinks his eyes blearily and sees a blurry figure in front of him. He yawns and rubs his eyes; eventhough he can't see clearly, he certainly recognizes the voice anywhere.

"'Trick? You're back," Pete sits up and stretches his body. "What time is it?"

Patrick sits on the armrest and hands Pete a glass of water. Pete takes it gratefully and downs the glass, taking delight when the cold water hits the back of his dry throat.

"Almost one. Why didn't you sleep in the bedroom?"

Pete places the empty glass on the coffee table and leans into Patrick, laying his head on Patrick's thigh. "Was waiting for you to come home," he mumbles. He tilts his head and tugs at Patrick's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

"The album was great. It deserves the number one spot," he whispers and chuckles at Patrick's crimson face.

"You- you've listened to it?" Patrick meekly asks, fidgeting in his seat.

Pete raises his head and stands up, amused at the sight in front of him. "Been listening to it non-stop," he replies and hauls Patrick up. "Up now. Bed. It's pretty late for little 'Tricks to be up and running," he smirks and drags him to their bedroom.

"I'm not little!"

-

_"Tell us, what's your inspiration for Folie?"_

_"Well, I was cleaning a room, and I found these poems that Pete used to write when we're in school, and they were really good. Like, really good. And- and it's just so good that I need to put them on the album."_

_"So I guess one can say that he's the muse for this album."_

_"…yeah, he is."_

-

Pete smiles as the whole team pats him on the back, congratulating him for making the last shot. Their team has won the match, qualifying them for the next round. They're only a few games away from the semi-finals, and everyone is feeling pumped and high from adrenaline.

His teammates have already left the locker room after showering, but Pete stays back and lies down on the bench, immersing himself deep in his thoughts. Patrick's not going to be home that night, so he might as well stay in the locker room for a while. Locker rooms have been his somewhat of a safe place. His sanctuary.

Ever since he left school, he had no place to go to whenever he needed a place to think. At least, when he was in school, he had music room and band room and Patrick to make him feel better. Now, though, there is no band room, Patrick is home occasionally and he's pretty sure the music room in their house is actually off-limits to  _everyone_  but Patrick. He huffs a laugh as he remembers the time when their friends left the music room, Patrick actually spent the whole night polishing all the musical instruments and records that had been touched. From that moment on, he'd never go into the music room without Patrick's permission.

He sighs as he thinks about Patrick. He misses the younger man's presence so much, but he knows that Patrick is occupied with interviews and performances non-stop, especially when his album had just been released.

"Oh, hey, Pete, you're still here?"

Pete twists his head to the side and sees Bill with a towel slings on his shoulder. "You too?"

Bill shrugs. "I like taking my time when showering." At the look on Pete's sly expression, Bill kicks him on his side. "I didn't do anything, you asshole."

Pete lets out a bray of laughter and curls on his side, staring at the ring on his finger. "Hey, Bill?"

"What is it?" Bill asks and sits on the bench next to Pete, drying his hair.

"What do you think of Patrick's new album?"

"Fucking perfect is what it is," Bill grins and opens his music player, playing a random music on shuffle.

"No," Pete sits up, "I mean, like, content-wise? What do you think?"

Bill looks at him strangely. "Well… I guess, a little bit of moral dilemmas?"

"Like?"

"I don't know… something about trust, infidelity? Why?" Bill raises his eyebrow at the other man. "Why the sudden question?"

Pete shrugs and lies back down on the bench. "Just asking."

Their conversation ends and they both go back to what they were doing before; Pete losing himself in his thoughts and Bill drying his hair, with Bill's music player playing songs in the background.

Pete tries not to cringe when Patrick's song is played next.

_Tell that boy, I'll leave you alone now,_  
_Like a stove, I'll turn my love down._

-

_"So you have a tour coming soon, right? Can you tell us more about it?"_

_"Yeah, it starts in a couple of months. I'm really psyched about it, you know, like, I'm touring with the guys from Panic!. Brendon and the guys, they're all awesome guys, they're all good friends of mine, and we're really excited for the tour."_

-

"You're going on tour with Brendon?"

Patrick blinks and beams when he sees Pete. "Pete, you're home! I thought you wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, so I didn't prepare anything."

"Patrick," Pete pulls Patrick up from his seat and grabs his shoulders, "are you really going on tour with Brendon?"

"It's just Brendon, Pete," Patrick replies slowly, confused. "He's not a stranger, you know him. He's our friend."

Pete gapes at him. Just Brendon?  _Just_  Brendon? He realizes that he must have said it out loud because Patrick huffs in frustration. "What are you so worked up about?"

"But it's Brendon!" Pete splutters.

"Yes, it's Brendon," Patrick rolls his eyes. "What has gotten into you, Pete? Why the sudden hostility?"

"What the hell, Patrick?! Of all people, why  _him_?!" Pete fumes, spitting out the last word as if it's a poison. There's no way Brendon's name is going to come out of his mouth.

"Why do you hate Brendon so much? He's our friend, Pete!" Patrick fires back.

Pete narrows his eyes at Patrick, fists clenching at his sides. "Don't you  _ever_ say his name," he snarls. He stops before he can say anything further. Patrick's expression is one that has never been directed at him before. Patrick looks terrified. At  _him_.

He bites the inside of his cheeks. He's  _not_  going to fight with Patrick about Brendon. He's not going to fight with Patrick about  _Brendon_. He repeats the sentence like a mantra in his head. This is all Brendon's fault. If it weren't for him spending so much time with Patrick, Pete wouldn't think anything bad whenever Brendon and Patrick working together, and they wouldn't be having this fight.

Pete takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "I'm going out to get something for dinner. What do you want?" He asks, grabbing his keys and walking to the front door.

"Pete! Wait, Pete!"

He ignores Patrick's cries and walks faster. He needs to get out of the house before he blows himself up over a simple matter.

"Just text me what you want."

Then he's out the door.

-

_From: Patrick_  
_19:29:07_  
_I want you to come home, Pete. We'll talk about this._

_From: Patrick_  
_20:34:12_  
_Pete, please come home. I love you._

_From: Patrick_  
_21:50:34_  
_Pete, I'm sorry. I love you. Please come home._

-

"What, you think Patrick chose him over you?" Mikey drawls, tracing his fingers on Pete's naked chest.

"I'm saying that he's always defending that brat. Like he's this some kind of saint," Pete grits his teeth, his previous anger returning bit by bit. "Who does he think he is? Homewrecker is more like it, stealing Patrick away from me."

"That makes me a homewrecker too, huh, Petey?" Mikey smirks.

Pete grabs Mikey's wandering hand and glares at him. "Shut up."

"Make me."

-

_From: Patrick_  
_21:04:17_  
_Pete, it's been more than 24 hours. Please come home. If not, at least pick up my calls. Please. I love you._

-

Pete is startled when his phone buzzes, indicating a notification. He opens his phone and finds that Bill has sent him a short message, along with a link.

_From: Bill_  
_17:15:56_  
_read this_

Pete clicks on the link and glares at the content.

**_"PETERICK: TROUBLE IN THE SPOTLIGHT?"_ **

_'Pete Wentz was caught at a friend's party last night not with his husband, but with his alleged love affair, teammate Mikey Way, without his wedding ring on._

_During an interview, Patrick Stump-Wentz, professionally known as Patrick Stump, seemed to avoid any questions about his husband and moved on to another. Are their marriage falling apart?'_

He skims the rest of the article and a particular comment thread catches his attention.

_**mary**  _  
_patrick deserves better! pete is always out partying and tbh i think pete really is cheating on him with his teammate_

_**Anon**  _  
_you don't know what actually happened between them. Stop assuming things. Maybe they're happy together, living the dream._

_**Gina**  _  
_patrick should be with Brendon tho, they're so cute together!_

Pete closes his eyes and sighs frustratingly. Ever since Patrick and Brendon announced their upcoming tour together, fans have been making wild speculations and starting to ship them even though Patrick is married. To  _him_ , for God's sake.

And neither Patrick nor Brendon address those rumours, they just laugh them off instead. Patrick should have been denying the rumours, not entertaining them with Brendon!

He grabs his phone and presses for speed dial. The dial rings once, twice, and-

_"Hey, Pete. What's up?"_

Pete can feel his heart calms down at the sound of Patrick's voice. "Hey, you busy?"

_"Uh, hold on."_

He hears whispers between Patrick and a really, really familiar voice that he's starting to hate.

_"Nah. Bren and I are just taking our breaks. Something wrong?"_

"You're still at the studio with him?" He growls out the last word.

_"We're just planning for the tour, Pete… we didn't do anything else."_

Pete keeps quiet and plays with the ring on his finger. "Yeah, I know. But you're spending too much time with him lately," he mumbles.

Patrick's laughter rings in his ears. The sound never fails to soothe him.

_"How about this? We'll go out for lunch, just the two of us."_

Pete's ears perk up at the invitation. "Really? Yeah! Let's do that! Want me to pick you up?"

_"Sure, you know where to find me."_

-

_omg i love 20 dollar nose bleed! brendon's voice fits so well with patrick's! hope they record another song together again_

-

Pete tries his best, really, to not sound like he's out of breath when he picks up his phone.

"Hey, 'Trick. What's up?"

He looks downwards and sees Mikey smirking up at him. He rolls his eyes and focuses on the conversation on his phone.

_"Pete, are you doing anything later?"_

Pete almost lets out a moan but he bites his lip in time, suppressing it. He throws Mikey a glare before replying Patrick.

"Uh, yeah, extra practice."

_"Oh… well, have fun. See you later at home. I love you, Pete."_

Pete keeps his mouth shut and just answers with a noncommittal "Yeah, don't wait up.", and hangs up. He thumps his head against the wall and closes his eyes.

Mikey hums. "Your husband is on the phone with you and yet here you are, Pete, getting a blowjob," he smirks.

Pete doesn't say anything back. He really doesn't have anything to say.

-

_when will patrick realize that pete is cheating on him?? like, the proof is everywhere. there are photos floating around and people have seen pete and mikey together almost everywhere. whatever happens, i just want patrick to stay strong_

-

Pete walks into the living room, feeling tired and sticky and all he wants to do is get a quick shower and sleep. Just as he's about to climb the stairs, he sees a lump on the couch and walks to it. He peers and finds that the lump is Patrick, sleeping with his legs bent together at the knees and his hand under his head as a makeshift pillow.

Pete crouches next to Patrick and traces Patrick's face tenderly with his fingers. It's been a long time since he has last seen Patrick sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. Dwelling on it, Pete can't recall the last time they slept together. Patrick usually came home late, either working in the studio or showing up for interviews on talk shows, and Pete's already asleep by the time Patrick came home. When Patrick didn't have any interviews or shows, he'd stay at home while Pete's out partying… Pete frowns. He never did make time for Patrick, did he?

He leans forward and plants a kiss on Patrick's forehead, then stands up to get a blanket from the hamper at the bottom of the stairs. He covers Patrick with the blanket and lingers for a moment before heading to the bedroom.

There's nothing else he can do, really. He has already told Patrick to not stay up for him, but Patrick still did, so it isn't really his fault that Patrick fell asleep on the couch.

-

_does anybody else think that folie is about heartbreak and infidelity? or is it just me?_

-

Pete turns up the volume of his laptop so he can hear the interview.

_"So, your new single just came out. Why don't you tell us more about it?" The interviewer asked._

_Brendon laughed and relaxed in his seat. "Yeah, yeah. Our new single, This Is Gospel. It's one of our few ballad songs. I enjoy writing this song, and to be honest, this is my most favourite song on the record."_

_"Oh, is that so?" The interviewer leaned forward and asked in a low voice, "Is it about someone special?"_

_"It's as much about someone as it is for someone," Brendon smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"So who is this 'special someone'?"_

_Brendon smiled. "Someone."_

_"Okay, okay. Someone is being secretive. So I hear you have a tour coming?"_

_"Yeah, actually-"_

Pete snorts, ignores the rest of the interview, and reads the comments below the video.

_'I knew it! The song is about Patrick! #Brentrick is real!'_

_'Awww this is so cute!'_

_'if anyone says brentrick isnt real, show them this video'_

Pete closes the lid of his laptop and gets up to get a glass of water. Why would the fans think that the song is for Patrick? Brendon never said any name in the interview, so it's possible that the song is for, and about, someone else.

He takes a large gulp of the drink and slams the glass down on the table. Who is he kidding? Of course the song is for Patrick! He knows Brendon has always had a thing for Patrick, even when they were in school.

And Patrick is happy and oblivious to everything. He's all over the country, doing what he loves. Playing music, talking about his songs, and meeting with his fans and other musicians in general.

And Pete… Pete isn't cheating on Patrick. Mikey is his teammate, his friend. He hangs out with his friends all the time. And he only takes off his wedding ring so it won't go missing.

Yeah, that's what he tells to himself.

-

_'does your husband know the way the sunshine gleams from your wedding band' yES PETE DO YOU WHEN YOURE OUT WITH MIKEY?? DO YOU_

-

"Pete."

Pete turns around and smiles when Patrick wraps his arms around Pete's waist, nestling into him. Pete pulls him closer and kisses his temple. "You okay, 'Trick?"

He feels Patrick's head brushing with his chest, nodding. "Yeah." Patrick pulls away and looks up at Pete, fiddling with his thumbs and biting his lip. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Pete looks thoughtful for a moment. He has already made plans with Mikey tomorrow, but it's been a long time since he last spent some time with Patrick, and he's not going to say no.

"You have a plan for us tomorrow night?" Pete asks, running his fingers through Patrick's hair. He thinks he hears Patrick purring, and his heart flips. Patrick has never liked anyone touching his hair, but Pete knows Patrick secretly loves it when Pete plays with his hair.

Patrick nods, eyes shining. "The record's throwing a celebration party, and I was hoping you'd come. They're inviting a lot of people, and… and you know how I feel about that."

Even after fifteen years, after performing for thousands upon thousands of fans, Patrick still feels uncomfortable being around a crowd unless Pete's with him. Pete is proud to say that he has a calming effect on Patrick, no matter how distressing a situation is.

Pete laughs and kisses him. "Sure. I'll head straight after practice. What time does the party start?"

-

_okay okay so in 'this is gospel', look at this line, 'for the fallen ones'. it somehow implies patrick bc lbr, patrick and pete have been having problems lately and no matter how much they deny it, we can all see it. they never spend time together anymore_

_and the line 'and truth be told, i never was yours, the fear of falling apart', speaks so much about brendon and patrick. like, patrick is married to pete and brendon feels 'never was patrick's'. brendon never does anything to fix his situation because of 'the fear of falling apart'._

_and 'if you love me, let me go'? like THAT IS SO ABOUT PATRICK AND PETE, like, if pete really loves him, he should let patrick go, not drag him down to his downward spiral. pete's cheating on him, patrick's unhappy, and brendon wrote this song for and about patrick_

_BRENTRICK. IS. REAL_

-

Pete realizes that it's already midnight when he wakes up to a dark room, even with the curtains wide open. He rolls over on his side and sees that Mikey is still sleeping next to him, curled up under the sheets.

He stares up at the ceiling and begins counting sheep because he's unable to fall back asleep. He's halfway to fifty when he realizes something important. Shit.  _Patrick's celebration party._

He quickly sits up and scrambles to get his phone out from the pocket of his jeans and finds fifteen missed calls and a few text messages from Patrick.

_From: Patrick_  
_20:35:14_  
_When you've arrived, give me a call._

_From: Patrick_  
_21:19:35_  
_Pete, are you coming?_

_From: Patrick_  
_21:45:02_  
_Pete, where are you? Please come. I think I'm having a panic attack_

_From: Patrick_  
_22:10:23_  
_Pete, please pick up. Please please please_

_From: Patrick_  
_23:15:27_  
_You don't have to come. Party's already over_

"Shit, shit, shit," Pete curses. He hastily dresses up and tries to call Patrick at the same time. He lets out a string of curses when Patrick doesn't pick up his calls. He knows for a fact that it's still too early for Patrick to be sleeping.

"Pete?"

He hears Mikey's sleepy voice calling him. He turns and gives him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I have to go."

Mikey, now wide awake, sneers at him. "Back to Patrick?"

"Yeah," Pete nods. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

Before he can leave, Mikey grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Pete, wait! Stay the night. It's already late."

Pete stares at the floor and begins contemplating. Mikey's right; it's already late. He can just join Mikey and go back to sleep, but Patrick…

He shakes his head and apologizes to Mikey. "Sorry."

As soon as he's out of the apartment, he starts his car and drives fast to the direction of his house. He sees Patrick's car in the driveway, and a glimpse at the dark house implies that Patrick could have already gone to bed.

When he enters the household, it's dark and quiet but he sees traces of light peeking underneath a door at the end of the hallway. Patrick's in his music room. He presses his ear against the door to listen for any signs of Patrick and stumbles backward when the door opens suddenly, revealing a disheveled Patrick. They stare at each other for a while before Pete opens his mouth.

"Patrick… Patrick, I'm sorry," Pete apologizes, taking Patrick's hand and rubs it softly. Patrick keeps quiet and just nods, not saying anything further. He walks to the kitchen and Pete follows him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Should I?" Patrick asks nonchalantly as he opens the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

Pete drops his shoulders. Of course he should. If he were in Patrick's shoes, he'd be angry and disappointed. He stands behind Patrick and wraps his arms around the younger man's waist. He's surprised at how small Patrick's waist is. Then again, he hasn't been this close, or even paid attention, to Patrick lately. He closes his eyes and nuzzles the back of Patrick's neck, kissing the area. "I'm sorry. Come to bed with me."

Patrick doesn't answer him and releases himself from Pete, walking back to the music room. Pete stares at his retreating back, tempted to follow him, but he knows better. Whenever Patrick is angry, it's wise to leave him alone to cool off. So he goes to their bedroom and slips right into the bed, too lazy to change his clothes. Just before he falls asleep, he silently prays that Patrick would join him on the bed soon.

When he wakes up the next morning, Patrick has already left the house, his side of bed untouched.

-

_'the last time you came through, oh darling i know what you're going through'_

_anybody remembers the interview where pete and patrick mentioned they had, like, a huge fight during high school and they barely talked to each other after that? feels like it's happening again. they're rarely seen together and talk about each other lately_

-

  
"We made it to the next round!" Bill cheers and everyone does the same. "A couple of matches away from semi-final!" He shouts over the noise, and they all cheer again.

"Everyone to the bar! Drinks on me!" Another person yells out.

Pete grins and follows everyone to the bar. The team is this close to the final! He can already feel the first-place trophy in his hands.

"Gonna stay the night at my place?" Mikey asks as he sidles up next to Pete. Pete raises his glass and bumps it with Mikey's.

"Don't think so. Patrick's home tonight, so I'm gonna head home after a couple of rounds," Pete confesses. "I miss him, you know, like, it's been a week since I last saw him. And he's going to be out of state in a few days, so I need to make the most of it." He ends with a small smile.

Mikey snorts at his answer. "Since when are you so eager to spend time with him?"

Pete shoots him a glare. "He's my husband."

"Didn't stop you from messing around before, did it?"

That keeps Pete's mouth shut. He drinks a gulp of his beer and looks at the clock perched on the wall. Patrick is going to be home in about two hours, so he can hang around with his friends for a little longer.

"Look, sorry," Mikey apologizes and shoves him another glass of beer, "let's just drink tonight."

Pete shrugs and finishes his beer, then grabs the one that Mikey hands him. He's not going to say no to free drinks.

-

Pete loses track of time in the bar after a few glasses of beer were shoved in his direction. They ended up having a drinking contest, which resulted in half the team being too heavily intoxicated to stand up straight. Those who were still sober were kind enough to call cabs for them or send them home themselves.

Pete fumbles with the keys, trying to get inside his house. He lets out a victory yell when he's finally inside, his loud voice echoing throughout the dark house. He grabs on to the handrail as he makes his way to the bedroom upstairs and staggers a few times in the process.

"Pete?"

"Who's that?" Pete's voice slurs and he giggles, leaning against the wall. "So pretty…"

Patrick walks toward him and slings his arm around Pete's waist and brings Pete's arm around his shoulder, helping him to walk straight. "God, you reek."

"You smell nice," Pete sniffs and leans into Patrick, "So nice, so pretty…"

"Just how much did you drink, Pete?"

"Uh… this…" Pete holds out his free hand, spreading his fingers, "how many fingers…?"

"You drank five glasses?" Patrick asks, pausing to throw a disbelieving look at Pete.

"No, silly!" Pete laughs and quiets down. "I can't remember…"

Patrick sighs and opens the bedroom door. "You're so going to get a terrible hangover tomorrow," he mutters and leaves Pete to stand by himself. "Stay here. I'll get you some clean clothes."

Patrick doesn't get too far when Pete shoves him down on the bed, straddling him on the chest.

"Pete, Pete, you're drunk. Get off-" Patrick manages to get the words out while struggling from under Pete's heavy weight. "Pete!"

Pete only laughs and slides his hands under Patrick's shirt.

"Pete!"

-

Pete blinks his eyes open and squeezes them shut quickly, wincing as he feels the room spinning. He opens them again slowly and finds a glass of water and two pills by the bedside table.

He makes a mental note to thank Patrick and whoever it was that sent him home. He sits up, reaches for the water and swallows the pills, sighing as the water brings relief to his throat.

He lies back down and grabs his phone to check the time. The small numbers at the top of the screen show Pete that it's already one in the afternoon. Just how long did he pass out? He rolls on his side and notices a piece of paper tucked under the nightlamp. Extending his hand, he grabs the note and reads it.

_Schedule problem. Out of state from today. Will be home in a couple of weeks._

Pete groans. Great. A killer headache is crushing his skull and he doesn't even get to spend time with Patrick. What a great way to start the day.

-

_anybody seen patrick's latest performance? he's so small and skinny. did something happen?_

-

Whenever Patrick is out of town for more than a couple of days, Pete usually devotes most of his time hanging with his teammates and friends. Those are the times when he would spend the night at clubs, drinking and partying, until Patrick comes back home and then he would spend the night at home with Patrick... sometimes. He can't control his partying habits, he's aware of that, but he thrives off of people's energy.

Pete is laughing with his teammates when his phone rings. He looks at the unknown number on the screen and signals for his friends to keep their voices down.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Mister Wentz?"_

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?" Pete furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He never gives his personal number to anyone except his close friends, so he's surprised that a stranger can get his number.

_"Is Mister Patrick Stump your husband?"_

Pete gulps and he can feel something bad coming his way. He looks at Bill's concerned face and answers nervously. "Yes, he is. Is he okay?"

_"Mister Wentz, your husband has just been admitted to the hospital."_

-

Pete has never liked the hospitals much. The sterile smell, the bright white lights, and the somber atmosphere creep him out ever since he was a kid. He doesn't like how it reminds him of how vulnerable someone can be. And he doesn't like how easily Patrick blends in with the hospital bed; his too pale skin and the white sheets and the clear tubes sticking into his body.

_"Mister Wentz, your husband was overdosed on a mix of pills, mainly anti-depressant pills. We managed to save him and pumped out the pills from his stomach. He's in stable condition as of now, but I suggest to let him rest here for a few more days so we can monitor him."_

Pete runs his hand through his hair and sighs. He can't understand why Patrick would want to kill himself. Does Patrick hate his life that much? Does Patrick have nothing to live for? Patrick has his music, his friends, his family, and… and he has Pete.

Pete pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin on his knees, gazing at the sleeping, slow-breathing Patrick. It makes him feel terrible that he doesn't even realize that Patrick is suffering the entire time while Pete's having fun. Some kind of a husband he is, he curses himself.

He spends the night at the hospital, not moving an inch from beside Patrick's bed. He texts his coach, telling him that he isn't able to make it for practice, and feels relieved that his coach seems to understand his situation when he explained briefly. He wonders if the public has already known about Patrick's trip to the hospital.

He turns off his phone, ignoring all texts and calls coming in. He knows that half the calls are from the press, asking him about Patrick, and the other half from Mikey. He sighs and caresses Patrick's hand, playing with his fingers. If he paid more attention to Patrick instead of Mikey, then maybe he could avoid this situation from happening. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the bed, fingers still tangling with Patrick's. What's done is done. When Patrick wakes up, he's going to break off everything with Mikey and shower Patrick with all his love and attention. Patrick has almost slipped away from him, and Pete's not going to let him slip away again.

Pete is walking out of the bathroom when Patrick becomes conscious. "Pete…" Patrick calls him weakly. Pete rushes to the side of the bed and holds Patrick's hand.

"Yeah, 'Trick? What is it? Are you okay?"

Patrick nods slowly before taking his hand back, tucking it under the blanket. From Pete's view, Patrick looks small, like he did when they were in high school. The scene seems so familiar that he feels a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"Pete… I think we should get a divorce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments really made me happy! Here's the next chapter.

_Pete is walking out of the bathroom when Patrick becomes conscious. "Pete…" Patrick calls him weakly. Pete rushes to the side of the bed and holds Patrick's hand._

_"Yeah, 'Trick? What is it? Are you okay?"_

_Patrick nods slowly before taking his hand back, tucking it under the blanket. From Pete's view, Patrick looks small, like he did when they were in high school. The scene seems so familiar that he feels a heavy feeling in his stomach._

_"Pete… I think we should get a divorce."_

Pete gapes at him. Did he hear that right? Did Patrick just ask for a divorce? Pete nervously laughs and ruffles Patrick's hair. "That's a nice joke, 'Trick. Almost gave me a heart attack for a second there."

When Patrick doesn't say anything, Pete glares at him furiously. "Say something, Patrick! You're supposed to be back two weeks ago, didn't contact me for a month, swallowed down bottles of pills, and now you're asking for a divorce? What the fuck, Patrick?!"

Pete pauses in his rant at the hazy eyes and the hollowed cheeks of Patrick. He immediately feels bad for yelling at him. Patrick looks so broken and he doesn't even realize it. He's too busy out every night, enjoying with his friends, having the time of his life. He widens his eyes in realization. Could Patrick have possibly known that Pete is-  _was_  having a small affair?

"'Trick… 'Trick, I'm sorry! I'm sorry-"

"Let me guess. 'You didn't know what came over you.' Heard that before," Patrick mumbles and closes his eyes, too tired to keep them open. "I'm tired, Pete. I just want everything to be over."

"Patrick, please, listen-"

The sound of the sliding door being opened attract their attention and they turn to look at the visitor.

"Brendon…" Patrick sighs in relief at the sight of the bespectacled man.

Pete grits his teeth at the contented look on Patrick's face and gives Brendon the nastiest glare he can muster.

"Of course you'd be here!" Pete exclaims in frustration. Brendon, undaunted, strolls into the room and stands on the other side of Patrick's bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Brendon asks softly, running his fingers through Patrick's hair.

"What do you think?" Pete growls. He's hated Brendon ever since Brendon decided to follow Patrick's footsteps in becoming a musician. Then, when he had gotten big with his band and worked together with Patrick, fans began to pair them up with each other, coming up with all sort of theories that somehow managed to convince Pete himself that Brendon and Patrick are truly 'soulmates'. The hatred continues to grow when he heard all the little rumours that Brendon had written multiple love songs for Patrick.

And it grew bigger seconds ago when Patrick shot Brendon the look that has always been reserved for him.

-

_both brentrick and petekey fans need to chill. peterick is still very much married and very much together and even if there are divorce rumours, they are still married. i repeat, they aRE STILL MARRIED_

-

"Mister Stump, I'm sorry, but you need to go for therapy. It doesn't even take too much time, just-"

"No! Which part of the tour is starting don't you understand? I'm not going for a therapy!"

Pete watches the exchange with a heavy heart. The doctor has deemed Patrick well enough to discharge him, but prescribed Patrick to therapy sessions. Patrick, on the other hand, keeps on insisting that he's already fine.

Pete knows he's lying. Patrick isn't fine; denial is the first stage of a coping cycle. Patrick deals with his problems by not dealing with them. He'd keep himself occupied so he doesn't have to think about it. Like when he was in school, Patrick kept himself busy by helping the band. And now, Pete knows Patrick is using his tour as an escape.

Pete blinks when both Patrick and the doctor face him, both raising their eyebrows, expecting answer from Pete. "Um, what?" Pete squeaks out.

Patrick lets out a frustrated sigh and crosses his arms, leaning back on the chair. The doctor repeats his question again, and Pete pays attention this time.

"Mister Wentz, I highly advise Mister Stump to join therapy-"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you no? I am not joining therapy," Patrick growls out.

"'Trick," Pete calls him, slighly nervous, "look, just go for one or two sessions, then-"

"No! Pete! The tour!" Patrick fights back. Pete really wants to reply with a  _'then why did you swallow pills a week before your tour?'_  but he figures that would bring them to a whole new, ugly situation.

"Please don't take music away from me. That's all I have left," he hears Patrick mumbles out the last sentence. Pete's going to ignore how much that sentence cut him deep.

Pete looks between the two and sighs. "Doc, is there any way if you can get a therapist to come with him for the tour?"

-

_is it true that patrick attempted suicide? that's so sad, he has a lot to live for. i hope he stays strong_

-

Pete walks into the bedroom to see that Patrick is packing his shirts into a suitcase. "You're leaving?"

"Tour," Patrick states simply, moving across the room to take some of the fresh clothes from the hamper.

Pete tenses.  _The tour with Brendon._  "Are you going alone? I can drop you off at the airport."

"You don't have to. I can go by myself." Patrick turns around to his suitcase and pauses to look at Pete, "we'll discuss about the divorce after the tour."

"Patrick, you can't leave me," Pete pleads. "We'll work this out, like we always do. Patrick-"

"Pete, I…" Patrick pauses and places the shirt he's holding into his suitcase. He takes a deep breath and looks at Pete in the eye. "I've signed the papers."

Pete blinks in confusion. "What papers?"

"The divorce papers," Patrick says quietly and averts his gaze. "I found them in the drawer." He closes the suitcase and heaves it down to the floor.

"The divorce papers?" Pete widens his eyes. "No, no! No, 'Trick! That's not- I didn't- I didn't even take the papers!"

Patrick only keeps quiet and exits the bedroom, carrying the heavy bag with both his hands.

"Patrick, it wasn't me, I promise! It must've been Mikey!" He stops dead in his tracks when he realizes what he has just said. Patrick, too, pauses. "Mikey was in our bedroom?"

Pete grips his hair tight. This is going downhill faster than he thinks. "No, Patrick. I mean, yeah, but no-"

Patrick laughs bitterly and continues walking to the door. "Tell me when you have the answer figured out."

"No-"

Patrick sighs and and closes his eyes. "Look, after the tour- when the tour is finished, we'll get the divorce finalized. Then you can be with him. I'll move out of the house-"

"Patrick, just, hold on for a second! Patrick!" Pete cries out and steps in front of Patrick, blocking the front door. "Patrick, I love you, not him."

"Pete, I love you… I really do."

Pete's face light up at Patrick. Things will become better for them, and he will never cheat on Patrick again, and they will live happily ever after, and-

"But I don't think I can trust you anymore. I'm sorry," Patrick whispers the last word and side-steps Pete. Pete can only watch as Patrick walks out of their house.

Out of Pete's life.

-

_i so badly want to believe that pete and patrick's divorce rumour isn't true. but with the stories about pete cheating and patrick overdosing seems to convince me that maybe the rumour is true after all_

-

"Hey, Bill. What are you watching?"

Their practice for that day had just ended. While the others are still at the field, hanging around, Pete heads back to the locker room to clean up and grab something to eat. When he enters the locker room, he sees Bill and a couple of their teammates watching the small screen that is Bill's phone.

"Patrick's acoustic performance from last night. It was one of his finest performance," Bill grins. "Good thing they recorded it, huh?"

Pete stands quietly, gaze landing on Bill's phone. He didn't know Patrick had a performance last night.

"Want to watch?" Bill asks. Pete nods mutely and sits next to Bill on the bench.

"You're lucky you have Patrick, dude," his teammate pats him on the back and Pete could only smile and watch the video keenly.

Pete must have had a confused look on his face after a few seconds into the song because Bill simply says, "It's a cover." He hums in reply and focuses on the video.

Pete smiles the moment Patrick opens his mouth to sing the first verse. Patrick's voice never fails to amaze him and it always gives him goosebumps. He feels bad that he misses a lot of Patrick's shows since the season has started, but Patrick never says anything or does anything that implies he's angry at Pete, so he doesn't say anything in return.

"Here it is. Listen to the chorus!" Bill grins excitedly.

_''Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down,_   
_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never._   
_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,_   
_And it's burning for forever and always.'_

Pete's smile drops from his face. Somehow, he can feel that the song is about him with the way they are right now. He knows that while they keep denying that they have problems to the public and act like nothing happens, they actually do have issues that need to be talked about and worked out.

_'I didn't want it this way,_   
_I only wanted to say I loved you right._   
_But now you're walking away,_   
_And leaving me here to stay.'_

In the video, Patrick's eyes are closed and his fingers dances along the guitar strings smoothly and he seems calm. But Pete knows better. Pete knows for a fact that Patrick never, ever closes his eyes for a long time when playing a song. The longest time Pete noticed was only three lines in a song, but in the video, Patrick is still closing his eyes from the first note, and that means only one thing.

Patrick is trying to hold himself back from crying.

Pete feels the lump in his throat risen at the sight of Patrick squeezing his already closed eyes and biting his trembling lip. Patrick pauses and takes a deep breath, and sings the bridge with a soft voice, totally in contrast with the way he sings the chorus.

_'You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me,_   
_Not feeling my heart beat, and now I was dying._   
_I am through it, I am through all the agony,_   
_And now my eyes are drying, trying,_   
_No more crying,_   
_Lying's just a game.'_

He hears Bill lets out a loud whoop when Patrick's voice becomes strong again, dragging the last note of the bridge. Bill turns to him and grins.

"What did I say? His finest and most  _on-point_  performance."

Pete just stares at Patrick's ringless finger.

-

_are my eyes playing tricks on me or did patrick not wear his ring during his performance last night???_

-

Pete silently thanks the coach and the heavens above for giving the team a one-day break. There's no doubt that he misses Patrick badly, even if it's just a week after Patrick left for his tour. As soon as practice was over, Pete took a quick shower and drove to the airport, heading straight to Patrick's venue for the next day.

He wanders along the ground, looking for Patrick's dressing room. Patrick is nowhere to be found, but his equipments are already set up. He greets some of the crew he passed by and after getting lost for a few times, he finally finds Patrick's dressing room.

He sneaks inside and sees that Patrick is on the battered sofa, legs stretched on the coffee table, fiddling with GarageBand. Patrick is too immersed with his work that he doesn't notice Pete sneaking in. Pete smiles at his husband; he loves seeing Patrick in his element.

He makes a move to sit on the sofa, opposite of Patrick, and is startled when Patrick shrieked.

"Pete! What are you doing here?!" Patrick leaps and stands behind the sofa, putting some distance between them.

"I, uh, I miss you." Pete gives him a sheepish smile. When Patrick doesn't respond, he sighs heavily. "Patrick," Pete calls him gently, "we'll talk. We'll just talk." He raises both his hands in the air to show Patrick that he isn't going to do anything. "I won't do anything, okay? I promise."

Patrick eyes him warily and stands his guard, not moving from his spot even when Pete pats the seat next to him. "What do you want, Pete?"

"I just want to talk. Let's… let's start from the beginning. What else did I do, other than… you know," Pete rubs his neck sheepishly, looking at Patrick.

"Other than cheating on me, you mean."

Pete flinches, but keeps his steady gaze on Patrick. "…yeah, I… I regretted what I did. I was stupid." He pauses, waiting for Patrick to say something. When he doesn't, Pete asks him. "What else did I do, 'Trick? Just tell me, I won't get mad. Please…"

Patrick averts his gaze, not saying a word. "'Trick, I- I know you're mad, angry at me. I get it if- if you never want to see me or talk to me ever again, but I need to know all the wrong stuffs I've done. Please, 'Trick, I- I want to redeem myself."

Pete holds his breath when Patrick flickers his eyes at him, chewing his bottom lip.

"You can tell me," Pete coaxes him. "I won't interrupt or get mad or anything."

Patrick breathes in deep and opens his mouth. "You… Pete, you, that night," he squeezes his eyes shut, and Pete waits patiently for him.

"…Pete, you were drunk that night," Patrick mumbles, looking at the floor. Pete nods, encouraging him to continue. Pete remembers which night Patrick's talking about, somewhat. The team won a match and they all went out to celebrate at a nearby club. Patrick takes a minute to continue, then looks at Pete sadly. "You were really drunk, Pete."

Pete stares at Patrick, trying to catch the hidden meaning behind Patrick's sentence. His breath hitches when he finally grasps the meaning.

"Shit, did- did I do something that night? Did I hit you? God, 'Trick, did I hit you?" Pete begins panicking and his voice escalates to a higher pitch. "I- I'm sorry-"

"Pete."

Pete immediately closes his mouth. He hesitantly opens his mouth to continue apologizing, but a look at Patrick's shaken expression and hunched shoulders tells him that maybe, maybe hitting Patrick wasn't the only thing he did that night.

"That wasn't all, was it?" Pete asks, hoping that Patrick will say otherwise. "Shit," Pete curses after a moment of silence. "What else happened that night?"

They both heard a knock on the door and keep quiet. "Soundcheck!" A muffled voice calls from behind the door.

"You… you didn't hear me," Patrick quivers and rubs his eyes with the heel of his palm. "I- I have to go now, Pete. Bye."

Patrick's voice is tight and then Pete is left alone in the room. He stares at the spot where Patrick stood seconds ago, eyes wide in horror.

Did… did he rape Patrick that night?

-

_omg please tell me the divorce rumours arent true_

-

_"Pete, please, Pete, stop- Pete! Pete, no, stop-"_

Pete opens his eyes and jolts up in his bed, panting heavily. That was… He doesn't know if it was a nightmare or a memory of what happened that night. It seemed too real that Pete actually has a hard time believing it to be just a nightmare. He clutches his head in his hands, trying to get the images and the sounds out of his head.

Pete knows there are three types of scream. There's the happy scream, when you're excited about something and you just can't hold all the excitement in. Then, there's the terrified scream, like in the movies, when the girl is running from the killer or the ghost, and when she turns around, they're right there in front of her. And then there's the pained scream, like when his sister was giving birth a couple of years ago. But none of those can compare to Patrick's scream.

His scream was more than terrified, more than pained, and most definitely not a happy one.

Pete may not remember what exactly happened that one night, but he certainly remembers Patrick's desperate pleas and Patrick's ear-splitting screams.

_"Stop- Pete! Please-"_

-

_with pete cheating, patrick attempting suicide and their divorce rumours, i really dont want peterick to end. they're the reason why i believe in love. so if they end, i dont think i can believe in one again_

-

_"Pete, no-"_

_Whoosh!_

"Pete, are you okay?"

Pete snaps out of his thought and looks down at the belt in his hands, shaking in terror. "P-Patrick…"

"What's wrong with Patrick?" Bill asks, turning to stare at Pete in confusion. "Is he okay?"

Pete slides down to the floor, his back against the locker, and buries his face in his hands. The memory of what happened on the night he was drunk is returning in fragments. From what he gathers, he hit Patrick, possibly raped him, and striked him with a belt. And he didn't even remember doing any of them. He needs Patrick. He needs to ask him exactly what happened.

"Patrick," Pete gasps out, body shaking. "I- I need Patrick!"

"You know he's on tour right now," Bill sits down on the floor next to Pete, "if you want to see him, then you'd have to wait until the tour is over. Or you can go to his concerts, but then you'd have to wait until the season is over," Bill frowns. "Or, you know, if the coach decides to give us a break."

"Are you okay, Pete?" He places his hand on Pete's shoulder and is surprised at Pete's tear-strained face.

"No! Patrick- I need- I need Patrick! I need him now!" Pete grabs Bill by the shoulder and begins shaking him, "P-Please get me Patrick. I need him, I need to see him!"

"Pete-"

Pete's head is then suddenly deafened by the screams he's desperately trying hard to forget. "Make it stop," Pete hisses, covering his ears with his hands as if to block the noises. "Make it stop, Bill, make it stop!" The screams echo back and forth and Pete can't think of anything else but that night.

Bill watches the other man in sympathy, rubbing his hand on Pete's back. Bill knows Pete has problems, so he does his best to calm him down. "It will only stop when you make it go away, Pete. So don't think about the voice."

Pete chokes and whimpers. "His scream… God, Bill, his scream! I- I can't forget his screams."

Bill stops his movement, eyes wide. "It's not the voice?" He gets a head shake in reply, and continues, "then, what scream? Whose scream is it?"

"P-Please, Bill, get Patrick," Pete whimpers, "call him, do whatever. I just want Patrick to be here."

"I… how?" Bill looks around frantically for help. In the entire years he has known Pete, whenever Pete is having a breakdown, he has never asked for Patrick before.

"Phone," Pete grits his teeth. "Get his number from my phone."

The taller man grabs Pete's phone from inside the locker and unlocks it, browsing through the contacts for Patrick's name. When he finally finds it, he presses the call button and puts it on speaker. Bill wonders why it takes Patrick so long to pick up, but when Pete is sniffing next to him, he shifts his focus to his friend instead.

_"What is it, Pete?"_

"'Trick, wait-"

"Pete," Bill stops him, "Uh, Mister Stump, Wentz, Patrick. Hi, it's Bill, Pete's friend. I, uh-" Bill groans; he really needs to be serious so he can tell Patrick about Pete's condition, but at the same time he can't help but feel a little excited about talking to his idol!

_"Oh, hello. Patrick will be just fine. Nice to meet you?"_

"'Trick, please come back!" Pete cries out, "I-I need to see you!"

Patrick's sigh can be heard from the speaker. _"Pete, look-"_

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, but Pete is having a breakdown," Bill intervenes in quickly before he gets caught in their affair, "do you know how to calm him down? He's been asking for you and I know that's impossible since you're on tour and out of state and- and I'm rambling, but please help Pete."

Pete makes a motion to grab the phone and turns off the speaker, placing it next to his ear.

"'Trick, please, please-" Pete whispers into the phone and leaves the room, leaving Bill dumbfounded at what just happened.

-

_just bought the deluxe version of folie. if you think what a catch is sad, try pavlove_

-

Being married to a famous musician has its perks, Pete thinks as he slides the card into the keyslot, entering Patrick's hotel room. He doesn't even have to bribe the receptionist to give him Patrick's hotel room number and key. He sits on the bed and waits patiently for Patrick to come back, uncaring if it takes him hours. He feels lucky that they don't have a single match for the whole entire week. That means he's free to see Patrick anytime he wants.

And he feels even more lucky when Patrick enters the room not long after. He straightens his back and watches as Patrick takes off his fedora, placing it on a table nearby, still not noticing Pete on the bed. Pete clears his throat and almost smiles when Patrick jumps in surprise.

"Holy smokes! Pete! What are you doing here?!"

"I miss you, 'Trick…" Pete gazes at him, frowning a little when he sees the shirt Patrick's wearing is too little too loose. "Have you been eating?"

Patrick rolls his eyes. "Like any other day. Seriously, Pete, what are you doing here? Don't you have practice?" The _'don't you have Mikey to go to'_  goes unsaid, but Pete hears it loud and clear.

"'Trick, please tell me what happened the night I got drunk," Pete says calmly and slowly. He found out that if he pushed Patrick to do something, there's a high chance Patrick would do the exact opposite. So, if he's being calm and rational, maybe Patrick will tell him.

"Pete, I thought we got over this," Patrick sighs and leans against the table, hands crossing in front of his chest. "Regardless of what people said, you're a smart person, Pete. I'm sure you had it all figured out the moment I left the other day."

"I want to hear it from your mouth. I- I want to know if it's true," Pete tells him, eyes wide open in curiosity, "please, 'Trick. I can't sleep at night thinking about it."

"Pete… if you think it's true, then maybe it is," Patrick mumbles, "if it isn't, then it isn't."

Pete gets off the bed and walks to Patrick. If he sees the slight hint of fear in Patrick's eyes, then he tries to pretend he doesn't see it. "Tell me the truth, 'Trick. I can handle it."

Patrick eyes him, as if calculating his every move. Pete stands rooted to his spot and sighs. "I know you don't trust me, but you need to believe me on this one. You have to. Believe me when I say I can deal with it."

"Okay, okay. How about this? You just say 'yes' or 'no', is that okay?" Pete suggests. When Patrick nods slowly, he begins asking his questions.

"Did I hit you?"

It takes a while for Patrick to answer, but he answers it nonetheless. "Yes."

"Did I strike you with a belt?"

"…yes."

Pete takes a deep breath. This is it. "Did I, or did I not rape you?"

Patrick bites his lip, looking at anywhere but Pete. "Define it."

Pete looks confused for a second before he registers what Patrick's asking. "Oh. Uh, when someone is being forceful? Even- even when you say no or stop, I guess. Not consensual."

"Do you really need the answer for that, Pete? Can't we just drop it?" Patrick whines. "I… I've forgotten about it, so please, Pete…"

"I need to know, 'Trick. I've been going crazy thinking about this. I hate not knowing anything. I don't know if it's a nightmare, or- just- just tell me, please," Pete pleads, eyes on Patrick in desperation.

"Pete…" Pete's heart beats faster the second Patrick opens his mouth. Here it is, the moment of truth.

Patrick sighs and hugs himself, making himself look a whole lot smaller than he already is.

"Yeah, Pete. You… you did."

-

_if you look closely in all the recent official pictures from patrick's tour, you can see pete lurking, hanging around the backstage. my faith in peterick has been restored!_

-

Ever since Patrick admitted, Pete has been locking himself inside the house, not going anywhere but practice and matches. Pete can't bring himself to fall asleep for days, and he lives off of coffee and energy drinks to stay awake. He knows he's being unhealthy, but every time he closes his eyes, all he sees are the nightmares he's been having.

He curls on the couch, phone pressed to his ear as the dial rings. He doesn't know why he's calling Patrick, and he doesn't even know what to say to Patrick when he picks up. If he picks up.

_"Pete."_

"'Trick." Pete sits up quickly, not expecting for Patrick to pick up. "'Trick, sorry if I'm disturbing you."

_"Not really, no. Just finished an interview."_

Pete stares at his foot, wriggling his toes. He really doesn't know what else to say. "Um, sorry, 'Trick. About that night."

He hears Patrick sighs over the phone.  _"I've already forgotten about it, Pete. It wasn't you, it was the alcohol."_

"I- I know. But if I hadn't been drinking, then maybe-"

_"Pete. What's done is done. I've forgotten about it, I've forgiven you about it, so don't think about it."_

"'Trick…"

_"Knowing you, you probably haven't been sleeping thinking about this."_

"Yeah…" Pete admits, "I- I can't sleep. The nightmares keep coming," he curls back on the couch, feeling calm at the sound of Patrick's voice.

_"That's because you think too much."_

"I know, and I miss you, 'Trick… I'm really sorry about everything," he sighs into the phone. "I want to see you."

_"Go to sleep, Pete. Good luck on your semi-final game."_

Pete buries his face with a cushion and smiles as Patrick ends the call. Patrick acts tough and all, but he still cares about Pete. Patrick knows that Pete's team made it to the semi-final. That means Patrick still keeps tabs on Pete and that makes Pete's heart flutters. Pete falls asleep that night without a single nightmare.

-

_okay, look. both pete and patrick didn't mention anything about a divorce, so can everyone just please stop with the rumours already_

-

"Pete," Bill calls him when he sees the grin on Pete's face. Pete only hums in reply, changing into his clean shirt.

"Haven't seen you this happy lately," Bill comments. "Did something happen?"

"We made it to the finals, what do you expect?" Pete replies, sitting down on the bench to tie his shoes. Bill laughs.

"Nice try, Pete, but I know you."

Pete turns to Bill and grins at him. "We made it to the finals,  _and_  coach is giving us a one-day break. What do you think?"

Bill, in turn, gives him a confused look which quickly turns into a sly one. "Someone's getting lucky, huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Pete smirks, shoving Bill out of the locker room. "Send Patrick my regards! Tell him I can't wait to talk to him again!"

As soon as Bill left, Pete sits back down on the bench and takes out his phone, staring at Patrick's last message sent to him.

_From: Patrick_   
_23:15:27_   
_You don't have to come. Party's already over_

He sighs. That was almost two months ago. Things have happened a lot in two months, and Pete is having trouble accepting the fact that his marriage is crumbling down. He scrolls upwards and smiles.

_From: Patrick_   
_19:10:09_   
_I'll be back a little late, but I'll bring home some pizza. I love you._

He misses Patrick, he misses his presence, his voice, his warmth, his hugs, his kisses, his 'I love you's. After their last meeting in Patrick's hotel room, Pete can tell that Patrick is warming up to him, even for just a little bit. Patrick is opening up to him again; maintaining eye contact, talking to him with more than three words, and all the little body languages that tell Pete that he's not treating Pete like a stranger. And Pete takes what he can get, he's not going to push.

"You're really meeting him?"

Pete turns to the source of the voice and makes a noise at the back of his throat. "Yeah, I am. I'm heading straight to the airport later."

"We always hang out after every game and practice, Pete." Mikey states pointedly, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the locker.

"Mikey, I told you before, he's my husband," Pete says firmly, glaring at him.

"Why are you meeting him, anyway? You're on your way to a divorce, aren't you?"

"We're not," Pete snaps, standing up and shoulders tensing, "we're not getting a divorce. I'm getting him back, and whatever it is between us is over."

Pete leaves the room without another word.

-

_"Mister Wentz, is there any truth to the divorce rumours?"_

_"Not at all. Rumours are rumours, I still love him and I have no intent in divorcing him."_

-

"God, Pete. Some day you're going to be the death of me," Patrick exclaims and rubs his chest, breathless when Pete surprises him in the hotel room.

"Sorry, sorry." Pete fumbles with the hem of his shirt and sits cross-legged on the bed. "I-I miss you."

Patrick raises an eyebrow and snorts. "Just spill already."

"I want answers," Pete blurts out. "Please," he adds as an afterthought. His mother taught him to be polite after all.

"Answers to what?" Just like last time, Patrick doesn't move to sit close to Pete. He leans against a table and crosses his arms. "I thought I gave you the answers the last time we met."

"About, you know, the whole thing about me and…" Pete trails off, looking down at the white duvet cover.

"You and Mikey?" Pete winces at Patrick's sharp tone and nods. "Yeah."

"Go ahead," he hears Patrick's sigh and turns to look at him. "How- how long have you known?"

"How long have you been with him?" Patrick asks back.

"Nine, ten months ago…" Pete confesses, pulling his knees to his chest, feeling ashamed.

"Long before Folie was in production, huh," Patrick comments wistfully. Pete widens his eyes at Patrick and falters. "Then- then- wait, that means-" He shuts his mouth when Patrick gives him a knowing look and a wry smile.

"You knew…" Pete scrambles to Patrick, "you knew and- and- those songs on Folie, are they about me?" Patrick only shrugs his shoulder in reply.

"'Trick… you knew all along," Pete points out. "You  _knew_  all along and- and you didn't tell me? Confront me?"

Patrick sighs and drops his arms. "I wanted you to come clean, Pete. I've waited for months, but," he chuckles dryly, "obviously I'm not that important enough."

Pete gapes at him. All those months, long before Patrick was hospitalized, Patrick actually knew and still treated him the same. Pete feels like the biggest idiot on Earth right now. Patrick knew, Patrick waited for him, and yet he still blissfully fooled around with Mikey.

"Guess we made the right decision to get a divorce, huh?"

Pete pulls Patrick to him, pressing their foreheads together. "I didn't make the decision, 'Trick. I don't want a divorce. I'm not going to divorce you."

He places his hands on the sides of Patrick's face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks tenderly. "I… I made a big mistake, I know. But, Patrick, I love you, not him, not anyone else."

Patrick smiles and holds Pete's wrists, bringing them down. "Yeah, I know. But you're just confused right now."

Pete has always hated this side of Patrick; when Patrick pushes him away, twists Pete's own words against him, and doesn't believe what Pete says. Pete knew it was some kind of Patrick's defense mechanism, and he learned it the hard way when they had their first misunderstanding.

So he does the only thing that can make Patrick believe him. Pete slides his hands around Patrick's neck and pulls him into a kiss. "Please don't say anything. Just for tonight. Please," Pete whispers.

Patrick closes his eyes and sighs. "Pete, you really need to stop coming to my shows. Your season isn't over yet, remember?"

"Stop pushing me away, 'Trick. Our problem won't solve by itself if you keep running away," Pete says sternly, but softens his gaze at Patrick. "Come on."

His hand travels down from Patrick's neck to his wrist, pulling him to the direction of the bed.

-

Pete wakes up to the sound of the humming of the air-conditioner and snuggles deep into the cover, clutching it tight to his body. He smiles as the memories of last night plays in his mind. He's happy that despite Patrick's tough exterior, deep inside Patrick is still the same. Patrick still holds on tight to Pete, still cries out Pete's name, still reacts the same way he always does; the quiet whimpers, the breathy moans, the soft gasps.

Pete rolls over on his stomach and stretches his arm, expecting it to hit a warm body. When it doesn't, he opens his eyes and notices that the other side of the bed is empty and fixed, pillow fluffed and in its place, like there's no evidence that Patrick had been in the room the entire night.

He glances at the nightstand and notices a note under his phone. He picks up the note and reads it.

_'I'm sorry for last night.'_

Pete stares at the small paper in confusion. What did Patrick mean by that? As far as he's concerned, Patrick didn't do anything wrong last night; in fact, he did everything right. Unless… Pete groans in realization. Patrick must have thought that last night was some kind of a one-night stand.

Pete presses speed dial and waits for Patrick to pick up. Patrick still thinks that Pete wants Mikey, when all that Pete really wants is him, his  _husband_.  _Patrick_.

_"Hey, morn-"_

"What the actual fuck, Patrick?! Did you seriously think last night was a one night stand?! I don't know about you, Patrick, but people don't have one night stands with their spouses!" Pete explodes.

_"People also don't sleep with other people except their spouses."_

"Patrick, you…" Pete takes a deep breath and calms down. "Patrick, I know, I made a mistake, and-"

_"Hey, Pete, I have to go. Interview's starting."_

Pete stares at his phone disbelievingly as Patrick hangs up.

-

_pavlove was written at the same time with all the other songs on folie, right? the line 'i'm not ready for a handshake with death' got me thinking that maybe patrick was already depressed since before folie was recorded_

_what almost breaks my heart is the fact that patrick was ready for that handshake. i'm just glad that he was saved in time_

-

"Are you and Patrick having a fight?" Bill cautiously asks one day, when the locker room is empty and Bill and Pete are the only ones left.

Laying on the bench, Pete stares at the other man, eyes widening in surprise. "Why do you ask that?"

"Oh no, no," Bill stammers, "I just, there's a lot of stories about you two in the news lately."

Pete sits up on the bench, his whole body tense. "What stories?"

"No, Pete, you shouldn't believe in gossips, you know that," Bill replies nervously, eyes avoiding Pete's intense stare.

"What stories, Bill?" Pete demands, hands clenching his knees. Ever since they became famous, Pete had tried to avoid all the news and gossips. He knows he can easily be convinced, unlike Patrick, so he puts a blind eye to everything. Bill, on the other hand, rarely believes in any rumours, so he reads gossips for his amusement. But when he asked Pete about one, Pete is immediately curious to know what kind of stories that have made Bill to believe in them.

Bill sighs and sits on the bench next to Pete, facing him. "At first, I heard about Patrick's, you know… his little trip to the hospital. Then, there's the divorce rumours. And, remember the video of his performance I showed you last time? I read the comments and they all mentioned about Patrick not wearing his ring. And- and Patrick performed an acoustic version of 'Everybody Wants Somebody' the other day and it was so heartfelt and so heartbreaking and it broke my heart like there's probably something more to it and," Bill takes a deep breath and continues.

"And normally I don't believe in rumours, but, Pete, the way you and Patrick have been acting really sway me. When we called Patrick the other day, maybe it's just me, but he didn't sound happy, Pete. Didn't Patrick always pick up your calls as soon as you call him? That day, I was wondering why it took him some time to answer. Maybe he's busy, but I don't know, is he avoiding you?" Bill widens his eyes and begins apologizing, "Oh my God, sorry, I'm so sorry, Pete! That's rude of me! I shouldn't have crossed the line!"

He stops in his rambling when he notices Pete's somber expression. "Pete…" He calls out and pulls him into a hug, rubbing circles on his back. "Pete, God, Pete, everything will be okay, everything will work out."

Pete drops his head on Bill's shoulder, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I'm so stupid, Bill… it's my fault, and- and… and I don't want him to go, Bill," Pete finishes quietly.

"Shh, you two will be fine, I know it," Bill soothes him, "All couples fight, so don't worry."

"I don't ever intend to divorce him, Bill. Never in my life," Pete whispered. "I made a mistake, but I love him. God, I love him so much, Bill!" He chokes out. "I don't want him to leave me."

"Then win him back, Pete. Make him trust you again," Bill advises him. "If he loves you, I'm sure he'll take you back."

-

_'i'm just such a happy mess'_

_it's sad to think that patrick, the happy little man, actually attempted suicide_

-

Pete sneaks into Patrick's dressing room after making sure that the area is empty. He's glad that Patrick still keeps his old crew for his tour. They all have been nice to him from the beginning and even with all the rumours flying around, they still treat him the same.

He pushes the door open and peeks inside, smiling at the familiarity of it. It reminds him of the time when he sneaked into the nurse's office when he accidentally broke Patrick's nose. After his meeting with the principal, he made up his mind to come out and from that moment on, both he and Patrick had come a long way.

Until now, when he's responsible for the mess that could potentially jeopardize their relationship. He has, admittedly, cheated on Patrick and Patrick has overdosed on anti-depressants. It seems to him that both of them are going down too fast and neither could help each other. Pete shakes his head, Pete couldn't help Patrick. He failed Patrick.

He sees Patrick sleeping by the table, head turned and rested on his folded hands. Pete walks over to him and places his hand on Patrick's shoulder, lightly caressing him so Patrick wouldn't wake up.

He can feel Patrick's body rising and falling slowly from breathing. He turns and crouches in front of Patrick, their faces inches away from each other, and gazes longingly at the man in front of him.

Patrick's warm breath fans his face and Patrick seems relaxed and at peace. He can't remember the last time he sees Patrick this way. Most of the time, Patrick looks sad and tired, stressed out even.

"I'm sorry, 'Trick. I won't ever let you go," Pete whispers, "you've become a part of me." He leans his forehead against Patrick's, savouring the peaceful moment. "I miss you."

He kisses Patrick chastely, lingering, then pulls away and brushes his thumb along Patrick's bottom lip. "I love you. Don't leave me."

He stands up to leave the room and sees Brendon in the doorway. He walks past the younger man, shoulders brushing.

"Pete."

Pete stops just inches away from Brendon, not turning around. "What?"

"You know," Brendon looks at Pete, "Patrick could easily cheat on you. But you know why he didn't? Because he's married, Pete. And he loves his husband. What's your excuse?"

Pete twists his body around so he can face Brendon. "I'm-"

"Don't give me the 'I'm lonely' bullshit," Brendon interrupts him, patience level running low. "You feel lonely when he's touring. What do you think he feels when you start your season? No, forget about the season. When you're having this so-called practice?"

"That's because I am! Season has started, that's why I went for practice!" Pete fights back, defending himself.

"Stop lying to yourself, Pete! Since when does partying, clubbing and grinding with your teammate count as practicing?!" Brendon's voice begins to rise and he reaches to close the door, not wanting to disturb Patrick.

Pete stiffens and narrows his eyes at the younger man. He grabs Brendon by the collar and shoves him against the wall. "Take that back, Urie."

"What's the matter, Wentz? Did I hit the right spot?" Brendon smirks at Pete's fuming face.

Pete gives him a look and tightens his grip on Brendon's shirt. "I know what your game is, Urie. I'm not stupid."

"You admitted yourself that you are one, though, remember? Back in high school, you turned your back on Patrick when he needed you the most," Brendon calmly states. "I remember that day quite well. You broke him, Wentz. And now you did it again. This time, I'm picking up the pieces."

"You didn't just look up to him, did you?" Pete glares.

Brendon smiles in return. "Of course I didn't." Pete releases Brendon and clenches his fist. "Fuck you."

"Pete," Brendon sighs, as if talking to a child. "Are you that insecure of your relationship with Patrick that you feel threatened by me? Don't you trust Patrick?"

Pete casts his gaze downwards, not looking at Brendon. "Of course I do…"

"Then what's really the problem here? Look, I love him, I really do, but he loves you and I respect that. But what does fooling around with other people bring you?"

"I… I just," Pete slumps his shoulder and sighs, "Yeah, I was lonely. He's getting bigger now, touring all the time, and- and the rumours about you and him. What was I supposed to do?"

Brendon squeezes his shoulder. "You're supposed to trust him, Pete. You know how the media works, they twist everything they see. Patrick and I are just friends."

-

_'Pavlove' is such a sad song. just like headfirst slide, i think patrick wrote it about pete. maybe it's just me, but pete is (was??) always seen with mikey, and patrick must have been feeling miserable_

_with the way people have been talking trash about patrick gaining weight and saying that mikey is better for pete, just imagine how patrick would feel_

_'i'm the invisible man who can't stop staring at the mirror'_

_if i were patrick, i'd feel the same_

-

"We won! We won!" The whole team cheers and celebrates as Pete smiles in the background, amused by his friends' antiques.

"Terrific job as always, Captain Wentz," Bill turns around and mocks salute him, and everyone else copies. Pete laughs and salutes back, nodding. "Good job, soldiers. You are now dismissed."

Bill ruffles Pete's hair and pushes him to the shower stall. "Everyone else to the shower stalls! This will be our last time showering together for this season!" He says in a deep voice.

"That's gay, dude!" One shouts back at him.

"Yeah, like your dick!" Bill retorts back, heading to one of the stalls.

Pete's going to miss this. The familiarity, the random insults, the smelly sweat and all the little things that he used to complain about. He goes to his locker and takes out his phone, composing a text.

_To: Patrick_   
_23:45:12_   
_we won the final. i'll fly tomorrow then we'll celebrate?_

"Let me guess. You're texting Patrick?"

"Mikey," Pete warns him. The other man just raises his hand in surrender. "Hey, just asking a harmless question."

"Yeah, sure." Pete snorts. Pete's beginning to question himself; how did he get involved with Mikey in the first place? Now that Pete's left him, he finally realizes how dangerous Mikey can be. The way Mikey talks and mentions about Patrick sends shivers down his spine every single time.

"Hey, guys, what do you think of a celebration party?" Bill pops his head out of the stalls, towel wrapped around his waist, and walks to the bench where Pete is sitting.

Pete shrugs. "I don't mind."

Bill looks up at Mikey expectantly, to which the latter agrees.

"Great! We'll make this a huge bomb-ass party! The party of a lifetime!" Bill gushes. "We'll invite a lot of people! Oh!" Bill turns to Pete, "invite Patrick! Call him!"

Pete instantly feels nervous at the way Mikey smirks at him. "Yeah, Pete. Call him."

"Call him! Call him!" Bill chants and grabs Pete's phone. "Oh, you texted him already? Call him, Pete! You're not supposed to text him if you want to tell a news this big!" Bill chides him and presses Patrick's contact name, the screen displaying Patrick's phone number. He puts it on speaker and Pete can't fight Bill, not when Mikey is there. And Bill doesn't know anything about what happened between him and Mikey.

So Pete sits there nervously, hoping Patrick wouldn't pick up. Ironic, considering how he's always wishing for Patrick to pick up his calls and reply his texts.

_"Hello?"_

"'Trick," Pete greets and darts his eyes at the grinning Bill and smirking Mikey.

_"Pete."_

Pete groans internally. This is so awkward.

_"Uh, hey, congrats for winning."_

Pete feels his cheeks warm up and he smiles goofily, uncaring if his two teammates see him. Patrick read his text!

"Thanks," he grins, now feeling confident. "So, the team is throwing a party, and they're inviting everyone. I was wondering if you could join us?" Pete asks, crossing his fingers in hopes that Patrick will say yes.

"Join us, please!" Bill pleads next to him. He hears Patrick's laughter through the speaker and for a split second, he feels jealousy flares through his body.

_"You must be Bill!"_

Bill laughs. "Please, please join! We're going to make this party the best one ever! Call it the party of the lifetime! Join us, Patrick!"

"Yeah, Patrick. Join us."

Pete's heart drops at the silence that follows.  _Shit, shit, shit._

_"Yeah."_

Then Patrick hangs up. Bill stands up to go to his locker and cheers, "I'll finally get to meet Patrick!"

He glares at the still-smirking Mikey. "What's your game, Way?"

Mikey shrugs his shoulder. "Oh, you know me. Like Bill, I'm just excited to finally meet Patrick."

Pete only hopes that nothing will happen during the party.

-

_congrats to pete's team for winning! since the season is over, maybe we get to see pete more in patrick's tour!_

-

Pete surveys the vicinity for Patrick. It has been an hour into the party and Patrick still has yet to show his face. He calls again for Patrick, but he is sent straight to voicemail. Patrick will come, Pete assures himself, Patrick had said he would come to the party.

Pete is snapped out of his thoughts when Bill approaches him with two drinks in his hands. He offers one to Pete and Pete takes it gratefully.

"So, where's Patrick? I've been dying to meet him!" Bill gushes. "Do you think he'll sign my jersey? Man, I'd probably be the happiest man on Earth if I could just take a picture with him! Or even being in the same room as him!" Bill stops when he notices the look on Pete's face.

"Something the matter, dude?" Bill asks, concerned.

Pete sighs. He doesn't want to be the one to tell Bill that Patrick may not come. "Nothing, just… I'll let you know when he's here."

Bill grins and pats Pete's back. "Thanks, dude! You're the best!"

Once Bill is out of sight, Pete calls Patrick again. He hangs up when a machine voice answers. Was this how Patrick felt when Pete bailed on him?

_I'm sorry._

Patrick doesn't come that night.

-

**_@petewentz_ **   
**_the season's over, but we aren't_ **

_is pete talking about his team or patrick…?_

-

"Why are we like this, 'Trick?" Pete asks softly, brushing his fingers on Patrick's cheek. Pete found him in his dressing room, doing vocal warm-up and getting ready for his concert that night. And Patrick didn't seem surprised to see Pete walking towards him, looking melancholy.

The blond man gives him a small smile in return. "Things have changed, Pete. We spent almost half our lives with each other. You obviously need someone else-"

"Patrick, no! I don't need anyone else. I don't want anyone else. I need you, I want you," Pete whispers and pulls him close.

"Pete… it's okay if you're looking for someone else. I… I understand. You must have gotten bored of me, so it's okay. Really, Pete, I'm not mad anymore. I already forgave you," Patrick smiles, but Pete sees the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you pushing me away?" Pete wipes the tears that are threatening to fall from Patrick's eyes with his thumb.

"I'm not, Pete…" Patrick sighs, holding Pete's wrist. "I'm just tired. Remember when I said I wasn't as weak as everyone thought?" He lets out a small self-deprecating laugh, "I lied. I was weak, I am weak. I only said that so you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't-"

"Yeah, you would. I know you, Pete. We've known each other for almost fifteen years now."

Silence reigns over them as Pete tries to find the words he wants to desperately convince Patrick that Pete's wrong, he's changed, and he's sorry. He takes a deep breath.

"Patrick-"

Pete's phone rings and he groans internally. He takes out his phone and stares at the name on the screen.

He looks at Patrick sadly when Patrick lets go of his hand. "It's Mikey, isn't it?"

"Patrick, please…" The phone is still ringing in his hand and he begins to regret that he didn't leave his phone behind, or put it in silent mode.

"Go be with him, Pete." The smile on Patrick's face nearly breaks Pete's heart. "The tour is almost over, so the next time we see each other, you can really be with him. I won't be in your way."

"Patrick, wait-"

He stops mid-sentence when Patrick kisses him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Pete."

He watches Patrick walking away, and his phone begins ringing for the second time. It takes him two seconds to realize that Patrick doesn't say "I love you" to him, like he always does before he leaves.

-

_pete has been spotted a lot of times in patrick's tour. told ya the divorce rumours arent true!_

-

Even when the season is over, Pete always finds a way to hang out with his friends, especially Bill. Bill knows how to keep his mind off of things that are troubling him, and he's thankful for that. He needs a lot of distractions, especially when Patrick's tour is coming to an end.

Pete and Bill are hanging out at a bar one night, talking and joking when Bill suddenly calls his name in a serious tone.

"Pete…"

Pete tuns to look at Bill, whom is looking shocked and pale all of a sudden. He raises his eyebrow at his friend. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bill hesitates for a moment before shoving his phone in Pete's direction. Pete takes the phone carefully and notices that the screen is displaying an article. As soon as he reads the headline, his hand falls limp and the phone drops to the floor.

-

**_New and Uprising Model Meagan Camper Claims Full Responsibility from Pete Wentz for Their Unborn Child_ **

-

"Patrick! Patrick, wait!" Pete runs after the blond man. "Patrick!"

Pete couldn't care any less if the whole hotel can hear him, let alone the whole hotel floor they're currently on. He wants to explain everything to Patrick, but, damn, since when did Patrick become such a good runner?

Patrick reaches his hotel room, but fumbles to open the door. Pete takes the opportunity to catch up to him and pulls Patrick to the wall, trapping him. He pants and catches his breath, then looks at Patrick. Really, it feels like high school all over again.

"Patrick, it's not true! All of it!" Pete cries out, placing his hand on Patrick's jaw to guide his face so he can look at the other man in the eye, but Patrick simply bats his hand away.

"Patrick! Listen to me!" Pete begs. "They're rumours! They're not true!"

"There wouldn't be any rumours if you've done nothing to start it, would it?" Patrick mutters bitterly.

"Patrick, I swear-"

"Pete," Patrick stops him. Pete shuts his mouth and notices Patrick is squeezing his eyes shut, his breathing becoming rapid by the second.

"Pete, just, leave me alone." Patrick slides his key card into the slot and enters his room. The door slams shut before Pete can say a single word.

-

_Sources claimed that married couple, football star Pete Wentz, and singer-songwriter Patrick Stump, had a public dispute in a hotel. It was reported that the fight was about the pregnancy rumour between Pete Wentz and model Meagan Camper. Sources also added that the fight ended rather abruptly._

-

"Haven't you done enough, Pete?" Brendon glares at him when he sees Pete around the arena for their concert that night. "Do you really like to watch Patrick to suffer?"

Pete hangs his head in shame. He has nothing to say to defend himself, so he keeps quiet until Brendon finishes his rant.

"What did Patrick ever do wrong to you?" Brendon sighs frustratingly, running his fingers through his hair. "Just when I thought you two finally got your shit together."

"He didn't," Pete finally says. "The whole thing about me and that model was a few months back. I didn't even remember what happened that night. I was drunk." He sighs.

"God," Brendon grumbles, "You're a moron, Pete. You and your stupid fucking actions. Patrick's broken now, yet again. I hope you're happy."

"I told you, I made a big mistake! I'm sorry!"

"Big mistake?" Brendon snorts. "The last time I heard that was when we're in high school, Pete. High school.  _Fifteen years ago_ ," Brendon emphasizes.

"Patrick forgave you for your first big mistake, when you called him names and turned your back on him. Patrick forgave you for your second big mistake, when you cheated on him with Mikey. Do you really think he'd forgive you for your third big mistake, when you fucking  _impregnate someone_?"

Brendon flings the bottle in his hand to a wall, unable to control his anger in for any longer. Pete flinches and watches as the bottle rolls on the floor.

" _What the hell, Pete?!_  If you're unhappy with him, let him go! Don't put him through hell! For God's sake, Patrick tried to kill himself, Pete! Get that through your fucking thick head and stop making him miserable!"

"You know what everyone's been saying when we're in school? That you and Patrick were too dependent on each other. I thought they're just being idiots, but I see it now," Brendon finishes with a deep breath and calms down. He stands next to Pete and squeezes his shoulder.

"Pete, you need to realize that your co-dependency has taken its toll on both of you, especially Patrick. You went out every night, hooked up with other people because you wanted Patrick's attention. And look at Patrick, Pete. What do you think caused him to attempt suicide?"

Pete is speechless at Brendon's words. In their entire fifteen years of knowing each other, he has never realized that they're dependent on each other. He just thought that it was natural for both him and Patrick to need each other, since they're soulmates and all.

"Pete," Brendon's soft voice breaks him out of his reverie. "I'm saying this as a friend, but unless you're going to do something to fix this, I think both of you need to seek help. Your relationship has become destructive."

-

_can't wait to go to patrick's concert tonight! hopefully i get to see pete there too!_

-

Just because Patrick isn't on speaking terms with Pete, that doesn't mean Pete isn't going to continue talking to Patrick, or stop going to his concerts, or not standing by the sidelines at his concert- which is what he's currently doing.

He bops his head to the beat of the drums and watches as Patrick sings his heart out into the microphone and to the fans. Pete has always admired Patrick about one thing; Patrick always keeps everything professional. Even when Patrick is having personal problems, he doesn't bring them with him on stage. Instead, he plays like there's no tomorrow and gives everything he's got to the fans.

Pete smiles as Patrick turns around and struts to the drums, plays with his guitar then goes back to his spot. Patrick opens his mouth to sing the next verse, and Pete listens in anticipation.

_"Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,_   
_I'm not a chance-"_

Pete watches in alarm when Patrick falters backward, but Patrick continues to sing as if nothing happened.

_"Pull a breath like another cigarette,_   
_Palms up I'm-"_

Pete's heartbeat skyrockets as Patrick falls to the side, unconscious. He dashes to the stage and barely hears one of the crew yelling to turn off the lights or the crowd's panicky murmurs.

He scoops Patrick up into his arms and carries him to his dressing room, telling a crew nearby to call the ambulance. The lights are switched on again as Brendon and his band walk to the stage, apologizing, and begin to play their set.

The entire time Pete is carrying Patrick from the stage to the room, Pete can't help but notice how light Patrick is.

-

_Famous singer-songwriter Patrick Stump is hospitalized for the second time in the span of two months when he collapsed during his concert last night._

-

"Patrick, you should eat something," Pete says gently, holding a bowl of porridge. He scoops a spoonful and brings it near Patrick's mouth.

"Just a bite, please." Pete's heart clenches when Patrick pulls the blanket until it covers the top of his head. He puts the spoon and the bowl down on the table and moves to sit on the bed, raking his fingers through Patrick's tuft of hair peeking from underneath the blanket.

"At least tell me why you didn't eat," Pete urges him, "you're scaring me, Patrick. You're not like this."

Pete continues when Patrick keeps silent. "You've been admitted to the hospital twice in two months, Patrick. You're lucky the doctor still lets you go on your tour."

"Patrick, we promised, remember? Our vows. You said that you'd never keep your problems to yourself, that you'd always talk to me about your problems. I… I wasn't there for you before, but I'm here now, so, please, 'Trick, I'm running out of options here."

"'Trick, talk to me, please…" He rubs Patrick's side and sighs in relief when Patrick pulls down the blanket to his chin.

"Do you hate me, Pete?" Patrick casts his eyes downwards, fingers playing with the cover, his voice so quiet Pete has to strain his ears to hear him.

"What? Patrick, no, of course not!" Pete stands up and grabs Patrick's hand, "Patrick, I love you. Don't ever say that."

"Then, why Mikey? Why the model?" Patrick whispers, still not looking at Pete. "Pete, am I… am I not good enough for you?" Patrick's voice begins to crack and Pete's heart breaks at the sound of it.

"Patrick, no… You're perfect. That was just me being stupid and inconsiderate," he cups Patrick's face and places a chaste kiss on his mouth. "You're perfect," he whispers against Patrick, tears beginning to prickle at the back of his eyes.

"I've tried so hard to make us work, Pete…" Patrick murmurs in a brittle voice, now staring at Pete. "I tried to make plans with you, have dinner together, invite you to all my shows, parties. I tried to be perfect for you. I…" Patrick bites his lip, second guessing whether he should continue. "I… I tried to become thin, and-"

Pete shakes his head, hot tears now pooling in his eyes. "Please don't tell me that's why you've been starving yourself."

Patrick manages a small smile. "I'm thin now, aren't I?"

Pete pulls Patrick into a sitting position and hugs him tight, his tears damping Patrick's shirt.  _He's_  the reason Patrick's admitted to the hospital.  _He's_  the reason Patrick's been harming himself. He chokes down a sob when he realizes something. His body is shaking uncontrollably and he's pretty sure his words are going to come out as broken sentences, but he doesn't care, he needs to know.

"Was- was I the reason you became depressed?"

When he doesn't hear anything in reply, he cries harder. "Oh, God, 'Trick, I'm sorry." He hugs the younger man tighter and squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm sorry," he whispers. He's the reason Patrick attempted suicide. God, _he's the reason Patrick attempted suicide_. He really screwed up big.

"I'm sorry, 'Trick. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Pete whispers the apologies repeatedly in his ears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He'd repeat the words forever if he had to if it can erase all the things he has done. "I'm sorry, Patrick, I love you."

"I know," Patrick smiles up at him, eyes wrinkling at the sides. "I couldn't feel it the last time. But… I can feel it now. Like… it's warm…" he trails off with a yawn and Pete chuckles through his tears, releasing himself from Patrick so the latter can lie back down on the bed.

"Go to sleep, 'Trick. I'll be here when you wake up," Pete whispers and pets Patrick, lulling him to sleep. He gazes as Patrick's eyes become droopy, seconds away from falling asleep.

"Am I perfect yet, Pete?" Patrick mumbles against the pillow before he finally succumbs to sleep. Pete clutches Patrick's hand and kisses his knuckle, bringing it to his heart.

"You're already perfect, Patrick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end?
> 
> The song at the beginning is 'Disaster' by Jojo. Not gonna lie, that song is the reason why this story exists. 
> 
> Finals is coming in a week and I'm supposed to study instead of finishing this chapter but please make me happy by leaving some comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That second chapter was not the _last_ chapter. Sorry if it's misleading. And thank you for leaving comments! This is dedicated to you guys!
> 
> Here's the third and the final chapter. Enjoy!

_"I'm sorry, 'Trick. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Pete whispers the apologies repeatedly in his ears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He'd repeat the words forever if he had to if it can erase all the things he has done. "I'm sorry, Patrick, I love you."_

_"I know," Patrick smiles up at him, eyes wrinkling at the sides. "I couldn't feel it the last time. But… I can feel it now. Like… it's warm…" he trails off with a yawn and Pete chuckles through his tears, releasing himself from Patrick so the latter can lie back down on the bed._

_"Go to sleep, 'Trick. I'll be here when you wake up," Pete whispers and pets Patrick, lulling him to sleep. He gazes as Patrick's eyes become droopy, seconds away from falling asleep._

_"Am I perfect yet, Pete?" Patrick mumbles against the pillow before he finally succumbs to sleep. Pete clutches Patrick's hand and kisses his knuckle, bringing it to his heart._

_"You're already perfect, Patrick."_

_-_

Pete leans back on the sofa in the living room, feet firmly planted on the floor, waiting for Patrick to walk through the front door. Patrick had just finished his tour a couple of days ago, but was held back to attend some interviews. When Patrick texted him that he'd be returning home that day, Pete knew that they're going to have the talk.

After their moment in the hospital, Pete was surprised when Patrick acted like nothing happened the day before. He continued ignoring Pete and went on his tour, and Pete was too shocked and hurt to follow him around. But those two weeks apart gave Pete time to think on how to fix their current situation, especially when Patrick's tour is ending. Pete really doesn't want to let Patrick go.

That was when he realized something. Patrick would throw Pete's words back at him only when Pete himself was being frantic, because he knows Pete couldn't think straight to even counter his words. Pete lets out a small laughter, it's like a psychology game between two mice. And the only way to counter Patrick is by being firm with him.

He directs his attention to the front door when he hears the sound of the door being creaked open. He takes a deep breath and leans forward, mentally counting down.  _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"Pete."

"Patrick," Pete greets him, taking note on how jetlagged Patrick looks. "Go shower, then get some rest. You look wrecked."

Patrick sighs and places his suitcase down on the floor, then sits on a single-seat sofa. "I'm fine. Let's talk."

Pete points to a document on the coffee table and gestures for Patrick to take it. "Was that the document that you found the other day?"

He watches as Patrick skims through the document, and then puts the document back on the table.

"You haven't signed it," Patrick states bluntly.

"I  _won't_  sign it," Pete says, voice firm.

"Pete, I've already told you, I won't be in your way with Mikey-"

Pete makes a noise as he grabs the document in front of him. "Patrick, I will not divorce you," Pete states as he rips the document in half. "I have no intention in divorcing you, I am not divorcing you, and I will never,  _ever_  divorce you."

Pete looks at Patrick as the other man stares shockingly at the ripped paper. "Patrick, Mikey and I are nothing. I don't love him, nor am I in love with him."

He quickly cuts Patrick off when he sees Patrick opens his mouth. "Yes, I fooled around with him, but that's it. There's no feeling whatsoever involved. I- I admit, I was lonely, but I don't blame you. I did that without thinking of the consequences, and yeah, I hid it from you for months but believe me when I say I regret what I did."

He takes a deep breath and stands up, walking over to Patrick. "Patrick, I will do everything to show you that you're the only person I love," he stops in front of Patrick and drops a kiss on the crown of his head. "Go get some rest now, 'Trick. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Pete leaves the room with a small smile on his face, one burden gone. He takes a glance at the direction of the living room. Patrick is still sitting on the sofa, not moving an inch since Pete started his speech. All that's left to do is to shower Patrick his love.

-

_patrick has an unreleased song?? and someone leaked it???_

-

It has been two weeks and Pete's progress is excruciatingly slow. Pete has spent the weeks pampering Patrick with everything he can think of, preparing him meals, giving him compliments every time he sees him and telling him how much he loves him. Pete knows kisses on the forehead are far more intimate than any other kisses, so he kisses them on Patrick's every day.

Patrick, on the other hand, doesn't say much and he spends his days in his music room, only coming out for bathroom breaks. Pete secretly curses the mini fridge that Patrick insisted on buying to be placed in the music room. If there were no mini fridge, then Patrick would have to come out more to get something to drink and eat.

Pete slouches on the couch and sighs, absent-mindedly flipping through the channels on television. He doesn't expect that they'd be how they used to in just two weeks, but he'd like it if there was at least a decent conversation, even for five minutes.

He throws his head back and looks up at the ceiling. He knows he needs a lot of faith in their relationship- in fact, his faith needs to be big enough for the both of them, that everything will be better. He wonders if Patrick felt the same way when Pete was with Mikey. He closes his eyes and blames himself for getting them into this mess.

He opens his eyes again when he hears the sound of rattled keys. He looks around and sees Patrick dressed up, ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" Pete queries.

"Uh, studio. There's been, something," Patrick mumbles. Pete sighs, Patrick still won't make eye-contact with him.

"I can drive you there. I'm not doing anything anyway," Pete offers and stands up, walking over to Patrick.

"It- it's okay. I can drive," Patrick stutters, "you don't have to trouble yourself."

Pete just smiles and takes the key from Patrick's hand. "Nothing is trouble when it comes to you," he holds Patrick's hand in his and heads outside, Patrick following a step behind.

Pete breathes in the fresh air outside and grins at Patrick. Today is going to be a good day, and the start of a beautiful blooming progress, if Patrick's red face is any indication.

Pete has expected that the drive to the studio is going to be quiet, so he fills the silence with any stories he can think of. He ends up talking about the wild adventures of him and Bill every time they had the day off, and beams when Patrick seems to pay attention to him, asking questions here and there.

Pete can't help but feel a little down when they have reached the studio. He really wants to continue talking to Patrick, even if it's slightly one-sided.

Before Patrick can get out of the car, Pete grabs him by the arm and kisses him, lingering for a few seconds. He grins at Patrick's red face and kisses his cheek.

"Good luck in the studio. I love you."

Patrick, blushed red down to his collar, nods slowly and opens the car door. "I… I'll let you know when I'm done."

Pete watches as Patrick gets out of the car and into the studio, sighing happily. Yeah, Lady Luck is on his side today.

-

_i really miss patrick's tour with panic! i hope they'll tour together again!_

_and i really like how everyone plays "spot the husband" everytime they uploaded the tour pictures_

-

 _From: Patrick_  
_17:15:23_  
_I'm done. Can you come pick me up?_

Pete's got butterflies in his stomach when he reads the name of the sender when his phone buzzes with incoming text. It's been  _months_  since Patrick had last texted him, so when he sees Patrick's name on the screen, he feels like he'd won a jackpot.

 _To: Patrick_  
_17:15:40_  
_on my way_

Pete grabs the key and drives his way to the studio, making a stop at a nearby Starbucks. He decides that Patrick deserves a caffeinated treat after having being called suddenly to the studio for a whole day.

He parks at the parking lot and searches for Patrick. When Patrick is nowhere in sight, he sends him a text.

 _To: Patrick_  
_17:44:01_  
_im outside_

 _From: Patrick_  
_17:44:25_  
_Sorry, being held back. You can come in if you want._

In the entire Patrick's career as a musician, Pete has never set a foot into a studio before. He's not going to deny that he's feeling a little anxious, so he prays that he runs into someone he knows in the studio. After all, he has met some of Patrick's friends and colleagues before.

He enters the studio, with Patrick's Starbucks in his hand, and quickly looks around for familiar faces. He tries not to feel too bummed when he doesn't spot one.

"Pete? What are you doing here?"

Pete turns to the source of the voice and stares at the person in front of him. He didn't know Brendon works in the same studio as Patrick.

"Waiting for Patrick," Pete answers, "he told me I can come in."

"Speaking of Patrick, how's he at home?" Brendon asks.

Pete arches his eyebrow at the younger man. "He's… fine, I guess. Why?"

He looks at Brendon in confusion when Brendon steps closer to him.

"Listen, Pete," Brendon lowers his voice, "Patrick's really fragile right now, so you need to be careful with everything. What you do, what you say, everything the media says, keep them away from him."

"How do you know about this?" Pete asks, suspicion evident on his face.

Brendon smiles in reply. "Who do you think he went to when you're with Mikey?"

Pete looks at him, expression unreadable. "Did something happen between you two during that time?"

"Do you really want to know, Pete?"

Pete really wants to know, but from Brendon's tone, he doesn't think he'd be able to digest the information and keep calm. He narrows his eyes when Brendon chuckles, patting him on the shoulder.

"You really don't want to know. Go see Patrick. He's at the end of the hallway, door on the left."

Pete thanks him before making his way to the room where Patrick is in. He opens the door slightly and peeks in, smiling when he sees Patrick by the workstation. He enters the room quietly and sits on the empty couch, watching Patrick working with his utmost concentration. It's one of his favourite things in the world. Patrick seems to live in his own world where nothing else exists but him and his music.

"Oh, Pete. How long have you been here?" Patrick asks once he notices Pete.

"I just got here," Pete hands Patrick his Starbucks and his heart skips a beat when Patrick takes the cup from him. It can't be a trick of his eyes because the room isn't too dim, but he swears he sees a small smile making its way on Patrick's face.

-

_i think someone mentioned that patrick's unreleased song is titled 'golden', and it didn't make it on the record because it didn't fit with all the other songs_

-

After the day at the studio, Pete can tell that their relationship is improving remarkably, not that he's complaining. Patrick doesn't lock himself in the music room much anymore, and he spends his time with Pete instead, making conversations, smiling and laughing. Needless to say, Pete is very proud of this development.

Pete's helping Patrick cleaning the living room, goofing off when Pete spins around suddenly and finds himself face-to-face with Patrick. Patrick looks stunned himself, eyes wide and face flushed. They stare at each other, and for a moment, neither is making any movement. Pete reaches for Patrick's hands, lightly rubbing the inside of his wrists and slowly making his way up to his face. He curls his fingers on Patrick's jaw and presses their lips together. He feels Patrick relaxes into the kiss, with the way his hands cling to his shoulders, pressing himself close.

Pete moves his tongue with Patrick's when Patrick parts his lips, moaning into Pete's mouth. Pete slides his hand down to Patrick's waist, holding him. His thumb slips under Patrick's shirt and brushes against the skin. Patrick tenses under his touch and they break away from the kiss. Pete looks at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Patrick stammers, hugging himself and averting his gaze. Pete smiles at Patrick's body language. He knows Patrick is feeling insecure about his body, especially after what they have been through.

"It's okay, love. I'll wait until you're ready," Pete whispers, coaxing Patrick to look at him.

Patrick slowly looks up at Pete, biting his lips. "I'm sorry, Pete…"

Pete grazes Patrick's cheeks with his thumbs, then pulls him in for another kiss. A really innocent one, just a slight brush against each other's lips and Pete pulls back, heart fluttering at Patrick's reddened face. He smiles and brings his arm around Patrick's neck, the other around his waist, bringing the other man close to him.

"You're the air I breathe," Pete whispers and closes his eyes, turning his head slightly to give Patrick a kiss on the side of his head. "I love you, Patrick, forever and always."

-

_the way pete smiles whenever patrick is mentioned and the way he looks at him in every interview gives me life everytime_

-

"So, hey, Bill's throwing a birthday party," Pete casually mentions when they are watching television in the living room.

Patrick turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Is this the same Bill that called me the other day?"

"That's the one," Pete beams and twists his body so they're facing each other. "He's like, your huge number one fan! There's not a single day where he doesn't go without mentioning you at least once! Get this, the day Folie was released, he talked about it the  _entire_  practice and the coach was so mad he put Bill in a time-out!"

He grins when Patrick laughs, leaning into Pete. He loves the fact that when Patrick he laughs, his whole body seems to move with him. Pete slings his arm on Patrick's shoulder, pulling him so he falls on Pete's lap.

"I'm assuming you're coming?" Pete asks, smiling when Patrick's laughter subsides to giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Any idea what present we should give him?"

"Trust me, you being there is already a present for him enough," Pete smirks and Patrick cracks into a full-blown laughter.

-

_@petewentz what's your hobby?_

**_making patrick smile_ **

-

Pete turns to look at his husband by his side, confusion etched on his face when Patrick suddenly grabs his arm. "You okay, 'Trick? What's the matter?"

Patrick looks around the area and brings himself close to Pete. "Is… is Mikey here?" He asks nervously, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket.

Pete smiles and wraps his arm around Patrick's waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Even if he's here, I won't leave your side, okay? Don't worry."

"But, what if-"

"Ah, there they are! The lovebirds! Fifteen years and still going strong!"

Both Pete and Patrick turn to the source of the voice and are surprised when they find out who the person is.

"Gabe!" Pete hoots, "how long has it been, dude?"

"Missed me, huh?" Gabe smirks and bumps his fist with Pete's.

"In your dreams, Saporta. What are you doing here? I didn't know you're friends with Bill," Pete comments. He can't remember the last he saw Gabe, probably after they graduated. He really misses his tall friend, even if he's a dick, but he's still one of Pete's best friends.

"Yeah, well… you know…" Gabe shrugs.

"Oh my God…"

Pete tilts his head at Patrick, whom is staring wide-eyed at Gabe. "What's up?"

"You and Bill are together, aren't you?" Patrick grins, poking Gabe repeatedly on the chest. "Aww, isn't that the cutest thing?"

Gabe bats Patrick's hand playfully and pulls a face. "You're still annoying, you know that? And short. Did you even grow an inch since high school?"

"Well, God only lets things grow until they're perfect," Patrick shrugs, "I'm sorry that you're still growing, though."

Gabe sticks his tongue out and grabs Patrick's fedora, ruffling his hair. "Sassy as always, Stumpy," he remarks and puts the fedora back on his head. "Enjoy yourself while you're here. I'll go get Bill," he says before leaving them.

"I'm glad some things never change," Pete smirks at Patrick, taking Patrick's hand in his and walking into the house. "To tell you the truth, I can't imagine how a person like Gabe can be together with Bill. They're just so…"

"Different?" Patrick quips.

"I guess. Then again, when I really think about it, they do have something in common, but I just can't put a name on it," Pete frowns, but shakes out of it when Patrick squeezes their laced fingers together.

He sees Gabe and Bill walking towards them, Gabe's hands covering Bill's eyes. "We're almost there, Bilvy."

Pete laughs at Gabe's nickname for Bill and laughs even louder when Bill calls him out. "Is that you, Pete? I swear to God if you-"

"Oh my God…" Bill gapes at the person in front of him when Gabe removes his hands. Pete grins at his friend's reaction and slides his arm around Patrick's waist.

"You must be Bill," Patrick smiles and holds out his hand to Bill. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Bill, jaw dropped, squeaks and grabs Gabe, shaking him a little too violently. "Tell me this isn't just a dream! Tell me Patrick Stump is really at my party!"

Gabe pats his shoulder and smirks. "Believe it, babe."

Bill turns his attention back to Patrick, still with his hand outstretched, and lets out a high-pitched squeal and grabs Patrick's hand in a handshake. "Oh my God. Patrick Stump is at my party! Patrick Stump is at my party! William Beckett at your service! I'm your number one fan, like, dude, can you sign some stuff for me? Can I take a picture with you? Wait, is it too much to ask for if I hug you? I'm sorry for being creepy, but-"

He immediately shuts up when Patrick spreads his arms, grinning.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," Bill squeaks. Both Patrick and Pete laughs and the former beckons him close. "Happy Birthday, Bill! Hope you have an awesome year!" He greets as Bill leaps into his arms.

"I'm hugging Patrick Stump! I'm hugging Patrick Stump!" Bill gushes and nestles in close. Pete laughs and separates Bill from Patrick. "Okay, that's enough, dude. I don't think Gabe appreciates you hugging someone else longer than necessary."

"Speak for yourself," Gabe smirks. Bill struggles against Pete and jumps back into Patrick's arms, hugging him tight and lifting him off of the floor and spinning him around. "I'm sorry if this is creepy, but I'm just so happy! Thank you for coming!"

"Sorry I couldn't come to your celebration party," Patrick apologizes and hugs him back.

Bill puts him back down and grins at him. "Nah, don't worry about it. You were on your tour, anyway."

Pete steps in between the two and takes Patrick's hand in his. He knows that the real reason Patrick didn't come was because of Mikey, but he doesn't mention it to Patrick. Deep down, Pete also knows that Patrick is still sensitive about Mikey.

"So, are we going to stand here all night long or what?"

-

_have you guys seen bill's latest pic on instagram? he looked so excited to finally meet patrick! istg bill is a bigger fan than all of us combined_

-

"'Trick? I'm home!" Pete calls from the front door, slightly worried when he doesn't hear Patrick's answer. "'Trick? Where are you?"

His brain begins supplying him with the worse case scenarios and he pushes them down, refusing to rise to the bait. When he manages to calm himself down, he searches for Patrick at the first place he thinks of.

Pete strolls into Patrick's music room and smiles at the sight in front of him. Patrick is slouched over the piano, napping, with papers spread all over the piano and the bench. He looks calm, relaxed, serene.  _Beautiful_.

Not wanting to forget the sight, he unlocks his phone and captures the moment, smiling when the picture comes out pleasant. His finger hovers over the Instagram icon, pondering. Patrick has been inactive in social media websites for so long that the fans begin bombarding Pete with questions, asking him to bring Patrick back to the sites. It was funny at first, but it's getting old when they keep repeating the same thing over and over again. But it makes him happy that there are people out there that actually care about Patrick, so he supposes the fans deserve something.

He takes another, but this time, Patrick's face is hidden. He grins and opens his Instagram, uploading the picture.

-

**_@petewentz you're the only place that feels like home_ **

-

"Hey, 'Trick?"

Patrick hums in reply, not moving his eyes from the screen of his laptop.

"Are you free next Saturday?"

"I guess. Why?"

Pete inches close to Patrick and puts his laptop away, ignoring his protest. "Good. You're coming with me to the stadium," he grins.

"I thought the season was over?" Patrick blinks in confusion.

"Yeah, but this is a friendly match. Just for fun and games," Pete explains, "and you're going to come so I can show you why they put me as the captain."

Patrick snorts and takes back his laptop, continuing where he left off. "Careful there. Your narcissism is showing."

"Only for you, love," Pete coos and leans his head on Patrick's shoulder, watching him doing his work. Pete can feel that their relationship is progressively getting better, in fact, it almost feels like how they used to be before they both became distant.

"So, um, is everyone going to be there?"

Pete smiles and kisses Patrick's cheek. He knows Patrick is actually talking about Mikey. "Yeah, Gabe will be there too. You can stay with him while we play."

"Speaking of Gabe, he's changed. Like, for the better. When I think about it, when we're at Bill's party, his words were more like… teasing, rather than insults? Like he did it just out of habit, you know," Patrick muses, "think Bill has got something to do with it?"

"Yeah," Pete yawns and snuggles close to Patrick, "Gabe's whipped."

-

_let us all take a moment to thank the lord for pete wentz for sharing pictures of his adorable husband_

-

Pete has already changed into his jersey and is doing warm ups in the locker room. The stadium isn't packed like usual, but Pete doesn't mind about the spectators. The corner of his lips quirk up when he remembers that Patrick is already sitting at the bleachers with Gabe, waiting for the game to start. His heart flutters at the thought of Patrick watching him on the field. Despite what everyone says, he's totally going to show off his moves.

Pete turns around when he feels someone poking his shoulder. "What is it, Bill?"

"Hey, Pete, I didn't get the chance to ask you this before, but, you and Patrick are fine now, right? Everything's okay?" Bill whispers next to his ear.

Pete smiles at his friend. Bill is indeed a good friend, always looking out for his best. "Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks for asking," he grins and stands on his toes to ruffle Bill's hair.

"I see you brought Patrick to the game."

Pete narrows his eyes and tenses. In the midst of his happiness that Patrick is going to watch him play, he has totally forgotten all about Mikey. "Stay away from him, Mikey," he warns.

Mikey shrugs. "I'm just stating. You don't have to get so defensive."

Pete lets out a breath he doesn't know he was holding when Mikey walks away. Bill looks at him in concern, rubbing his back to calm him down. "You okay?"

Pete nods mutely. He still hasn't told Bill about his affair with Mikey, since Bill is friends with Mikey and he wouldn't want Bill to cut his ties with Mikey just for his sake. He sighs and takes his phone out from his locker, intending to look at the time. His gloomy mood is immediately lifted when a particular name pops on the screen.

 _From: Patrick_  
_08:53:50_  
_Good luck :)_

He's about to reply when his phone buzzes again.

 _From: Patrick_  
_08:54:02_  
_Gabe says if you lose, he's kicking your ass._

 _From: Patrick_  
_08:54:15_  
_goddamnit pete dont fucking embarrass me_

 _From: Patrick_  
_08:54:30_  
_or i wont ever admit that u used 2 b my captain_

 _From: Patrick_  
_08:55:09_  
_Yeah, that was Gabe. Good luck on the field, babe._

Pete laughs at the stream of messages and Patrick's affectionate nickname for him. Patrick used to call him that before the whole Mikey thing happened, so he knows now that their progress is still moving in a positive direction. And the fact that the last message rhymes also makes him laugh.

 _To: Patrick_  
_08:55:25_  
_tell gabe he can go fuck himself. and thanks, love ;)_

-

"Hey," Pete grins as he jumps over the perimeter board and skips towards where Patrick is sitting. Gabe has already left to see Bill, leaving Patrick alone on the bleachers. He smacks a wet kiss on Patrick's cheek and proceeds to lay on the bleachers, resting his head on Patrick's lap. He looks up to see Patrick smiling down at him, with his ever-present fedora and his big glasses.

"That was a good game," Patrick comments, patting Pete's head with his sweater paws. Pete grins at him, his husband is just too adorable for words.

"Well, duh. I played. Of course it was a good game," Pete smirks and buries his head under Patrick's shirt, nuzzling against his stomach. He laughs when he hears Patrick shrieks in surprise.

"That- that tickles! Pete! Get out of there!"

Pete's pretty sure his laughter and Patrick's shriek attract everyone's attention, but he's too happy to even care about it. As a matter of fact, he wants to show everyone that they're happy together.

Pete peeks from underneath Patrick's shirt and beams at him. "Pizza later?"

"Shower first. You stink," Patrick remarks, wrinkling his nose as if to prove his point.

Pete laughs and stands up, stretching his body. "It's a manly scent," he heads back to the field and turns around to shout at Patrick, giving zero fucks if other people can hear him, "don't move, 'Trick! I'll come back once I smell nice!"

When he turns back around to go to the locker room, he frowns at how Patrick looks. Even when Patrick's wearing double layer- a shirt and a cardigan, the two clothes still hung off of him. And when he was under Patrick's shirt, he can see each and every single one of Patrick's ribs stick out from under the skin.

He makes it his mission to make Patrick healthy again.

-

"You're a fucking cheat, Saporta."

Pete hears Gabe's loud laughter echoes throughout the stadium, and he runs to the field. What he sees is something that he thought he'd never see. Gabe and Patrick are playing soccer on the field, with Gabe stealing the ball every time the ball is in Patrick's possession.

"I know you don't play sports, but, dude, you fucking suck at it!"

"That's because you cheat!"

Pete can't stifle his laughter at the sight of Patrick playing soccer in his cardigan and fedora, huffing each time Gabe steals the ball.

"Gabe! Stop stealing the damn ball!"

Pete jogs to Patrick, whom is glaring when Gabe bounces the ball on his head. "Miss playing?"

"You have no idea!" Gabe exclaims, dropping the ball to the ground and kicking it to the goal. "Score one for the man! Zero for the Stump!"

Patrick rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Still obnoxious, aren't you?"

"I try," Gabe beams, then turns to Pete, "where's my man?"

"Shower, probably. He takes long showers," Pete shrugs.

"I know," Gabe grins, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wanna know which part he washes the most?"

Pete laughs at Patrick's disgusted look. He'd never thought he would live to see the day where Patrick and Gabe can have casual conversations and bicker like best friends.

"I so don't need to know that," Patrick mutters.

"So, hey, ready to go for pizza?" Pete asks, stomach already growling.

"Can I shower first, though? I'm covered in sweat," Patrick sighs, taking off his fedora and fanning himself with it.

"Sure," Pete smiles, "let me show you the way."

He laughs again when Gabe grabs Patrick and headlocks him.

"Get off of me, Gabe! You stink!"

-

While Patrick's in the shower, Pete wanders along the hallway looking for Bill. Gabe decides to shower too, and his excuse was  _so that he doesn't have to shower again later._

"Hey, Bill, where have you been?" Pete hollers when he spots the lanky man.

"I'm looking for Gabe. Have you seen him?" Bill asks, looking left and right.

"Showers," Pete replies, "come on. Patrick's there too."

Pete and Bill head back to the locker room, talking about their game earlier when they bump into Mikey at the entrance.

"Hey, Mikey, still here?" Bill greets.

Mikey shrugs and shoves his hands in his pocket. "Was just about to leave. See you guys later."

Pete frowns at his weird behaviour before shrugging it off, entering the locker room with Bill.

_"-the hell, Stump?!"_

Pete hears Gabe's loud voice booming from the showers and rushes to them, Bill following closely behind. "What happened?" Bill asks once they have reached the shower stalls.

Patrick is leaning against the wall with a shirt on and a towel wrapped around his waist, stunned. Gabe, on the other hand, has a frustrated expression on his face and is glaring at Patrick. Just as Gabe opens his mouth to launch a rant, Pete steps in.

"What the hell happened in here?" He demands.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," Gabe sneers, "your fucking team-"

"That's enough, Gabe," Patrick stops him before he can say anything further. Pete looks back and forth and Patrick and Gabe, whom are sharing looks between each other. Pete frowns at the two of them, he doesn't like it when Patrick keeps secrets from him. And the fact that his ex-high school bully seems to know about it is enough to tip him off.

"You used to fight back when I talked shit about you! What the fuck happened this time?! You can't just let someone do that to you! I'll be damned if that twig can get away with it unscathed!" Gabe bristles.

The other three occupants in the room stare at Gabe in surprise. Pete has never seen Gabe this mad, let alone defending Patrick.

"Wait, who's twig?" Bill's voice breaks the silence. Pete widens his eyes in realization when he recalls Mikey walking out of the locker room earlier. "Did Mikey say something?"

When his question is met with Patrick's silence, he takes it as a yes. "No fucking shit! That twig came over and started saying shit about-"

"Gabe!" Patrick yells, catching everyone's attention. Gabe turns his glare at Patrick, who glares right back. "Nothing happened," Patrick enunciates each word slowly, not breaking eye contact with Gabe.

Gabe glares at him for a few seconds then huffs. "You know what, Stump? I don't know why I waste my breath talking some sense into you. You keep telling everyone to always stand up for themselves, but go take a look in the fucking mirror," he spits then leaves the room.

Pete, who has his eyes on Patrick the whole time, nods when Bill pats his shoulder. He doesn't even have to turn to know that Bill has already left the room to talk to Gabe. Pete walks closer to Patrick and just stands next to him quietly. From their conversation earlier, Pete deduces that when Patrick was in the shower, Mikey came in and said something to him, and Gabe was livid when Patrick didn't defend himself. Pete sighs, if he asks, Patrick would never say what Mikey had said to him, and Mikey would probably deny or change the topic. And that left Gabe. Maybe he can ask him about it.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Patrick moves past him to get out of the showers. "'Trick, hey-"

"I want to go home."

Pete wordlessly nods and changes into his clean clothes. There's nothing else he can do but obey him. When Patrick turns around, Pete takes out his phone and sends a text to Bill.

 _To: Bill_  
_12:45:12_  
_give me gabes #_

He receives Gabe's phone number soon after and quickly sends him a message.

 _To: Gabe_  
_12:46:09_  
_tell me what happened -pete_

_-_

_From: Gabe_  
_12:54:54_  
_that twig came barging in the showers n started attacking him. called him names n said how he doesnt deserve you n all that shit. seriously pete how did you get involved with this guy? i know u n him were something b4, ive read the rumours. ive never seen patrick so speechless after a slam before. and this is coming from a guy who used to torment him_

-

As soon as they reached their home, Patrick quickly makes his way to the bedroom before Pete can get a word out. Pete slowly walks to the bedroom and sees Patrick pacing in the middle.

Pete is instantly worried about Patrick and steps in front of him. "What happened?"

"Pete… Pete, Pete, I- I- I can't do this anymore! Everyone's right, there's- there's no happy ever after! We just happened to have a longer ever after, and- and-"

"Patrick, just stop-"

"-and we- we're just not meant to be together, Pete. We're always having problems and you still love Mikey, and- and I can find someone else, I don't know, I- I think I can live by myself, and-"

"Patrick!" Pete places his hands on both sides of Patrick's face, catching his attention in the midst of his rant. Patrick immediately stops, but is breathing shallowly.

"Patrick, listen to me," Pete instructs calmly. Whenever Patrick's panic attack takes its turn for the worse, Pete has to step in before Patrick starts having a breakdown, and Pete never wants to witness the scene. The last time Patrick had a breakdown, it almost tore Pete's heart in two to just look at him.

"Patrick, can you hear me?" Pete rubs Patrick's cheeks gently in an attempt to soothe the younger man. Patrick nods slowly, and Pete wipes the tears that are threatening to fall from the corner of Patrick's eyes. "Hey, breathe with me, okay? Breathe with me."

Pete takes a deep breath and holds it, watching Patrick copying his movement. "Now, breathe out." They both exhale, and Pete notices that Patrick is exhaling shakily. "Relax, 'Trick. Let's do it again."

Pete sets the rhythm and makes sure Patrick is following him. When he reckons Patrick has calmed down enough, he slides his arms around Patrick and cradles him, murmuring encouraging words to his ears. "You're doing good. I'm proud of you, love."

He pulls away and presses a kiss on Patrick's forehead. "Do you need anything? Food? Drink?" He offers.

Patrick shakes his head, moving closer to Pete. Pete takes that as a cue to wrap his arms around Patrick.

"I just need you to be here," he hears Patrick sighs, his voice muffled by Pete's shirt. Pete smiles and rubs his hand up and down Patrick's back. "Sure thing."

A comfortable silence settles between them and Pete sways them from side to side, as if dancing to a melody. "Hey, just so you know, I only love you," Pete whispers, not wanting to break the moment.

Patrick keeps quiet, but the tightened grip on Pete's shirt tells Pete that Patrick heard it. He doesn't mind if Patrick doesn't say it back, he'd wait for him. He had done it before, and he'd do it all over again.

He snaps out of his mind when Patrick leans against him. He peeks at the other man and finds that Patrick has almost drifted off to sleep. He ushers Patrick to the bed, lays him down and sits next to him, petting him until he falls asleep.

He waits for Patrick to be asleep before quietly slipping away to the living room, away from the bedroom so he won't disturb Patrick. He takes out his phone and calls the one person that he knows was responsible for this mess.

"What the fuck is your problem, Way?" Pete hisses when Mikey answers his call.

_"What are you talking about, Pete?"_

"Those things you said to Patrick! Why would you say that?!"

_"I'm just telling him the truth. It's not like I was lying."_

"What truth?!"

_"That he doesn't deserve you? That you're way out of his league? I'm just saying, he should really learn his place."_

Pete's body is shaking with fury once he hears Mikey's statement, he doesn't even realize his hand is clenched into a tight fist. No wonder Patrick couldn't fight back. While Patrick can handle any other insults, he's still too fragile when it comes to their relationship. "Listen here, Way, I've said this before, and I'll say this again. Stay away from Patrick. If I ever catch you say those kinds of things to him again, you'll wish you're never born."

He ends the call and throws his phone to the couch, too angry to even care when the phone bounces to the floor.

-

_i saw patrick at the game! patrick was there when pete's team was playing!_

-

Pete wakes up in the middle of the night with no Patrick by his side. He sits up abruptly, looking around in the room until he sees the light in the bathroom is on and the door is ajar.

He makes a beeline to the bathroom, pushing open the door and finds Patrick crouching over the toilet bowl. The younger man stands up and flushes the toilet, walking to the sink.

"Oh, Pete," Patrick smiles when he sees Pete's reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing up?" He asks as he begins brushing his teeth.

"What happened just now? Are you okay?" Pete furrows his eyebrows in concern. Patrick can't be having stomach problems. He never has one before.

Pete waits until Patrick finishes rinsing his mouth, and looks expectantly when the other man turns to him. "Bad food, I guess?" Patrick smiles sheepishly and walks past Pete, "come on, let's go back to bed."

Pete stares at Patrick's back skeptically. If the food was spoiled, then wouldn't Pete be having the same problem too? He thinks back to all the previous nights when he woke up without Patrick in the bed with him.

Pete can't curb his habit of waking up in the middle of the night, so he spends the sleepless nights watching Patrick instead. But there are also nights where Patrick is almost always walking out of the bathroom when Pete wakes up, like tonight. When Pete catches him, Patrick gives him the same excuse every time.  _Bad food, probably,_ he'd say.

He begins to put two and two together and that's when it finally dawns on him. He makes his way to the bed, where Patrick has already settled down on his side.

"'Trick, hey," Pete calls him and sits on the bed cross-legged, facing Patrick. "Can I ask you something?"

Patrick blinks at him and sits up, staring at Pete in confusion. "Sure, Pete. What is it?"

"Were you…" Pete clears his throat, "have you been purging all this time?"

When Patrick doesn't answer, Pete probes further. "Have you? You can tell me, I'm not going to get mad."

After a moment of silence, Patrick finally speaks up. "I- I just want to stay thin, Pete… you love me more when I'm thin, don't you?" Patrick asks in a small voice, eyes wide at Pete.

"God, 'Trick…" Pete looks at Patrick in anguish; Patrick is still not fine. Patrick still thinks that Pete will only love him under conditions, if he's thin. He scoots closer to Patrick and cups his jaw, "Patrick, I love you for who you are. I don't care how you look."

"But… I don't want to get fat. You won't love me anymore," Patrick mumbles, eyes cast downwards.

Pete places a kiss on Patrick's forehead and cradles him in his arms. "I love you, Patrick, but you need to stop this," he whispers. He's stunned when Patrick wriggles himself free.

"Am- am I not thin enough, Pete? Do I need to lose more weight? I can do that! Just- just… please don't leave me again…"

Pete clasps Patrick's hands in his before Patrick can say anything else. It hurts him to think that just when things are finally looking up for them, Patrick is still struggling with himself, harming himself again.

"I won't leave you, okay? I promise," Pete comforts him. "I'll help you. We'll get through this together."

"How- how are we going to do that?"

"Baby steps, love. I'll be there with you all the way."

-

_omg have you seen pete and patrick's latest photoshoots? they look so good and so happy together!_

-

It's a fine afternoon, and Pete has the privilege of spending the afternoon in Patrick's music room, watching him working on a song. Pete, with his hands propped on the piano, stares adoringly as Patrick writes something down on a piece of paper, then strums his guitar. He grins when Patrick flushes, mumbling a 'what'.

Pete stands up from his seat and walks over to his husband, placing his hand on Patrick's waist. The timid, red-faced Patrick in front of him reminds him of the moment when they first met each other. Patrick was too shy and even a brief eye-contact would send him blushing crimson and stumbling in the hallway, bumping into everyone in the process.

He smiles at the memory and leans in, kissing the younger man. He can feel Patrick's surprised gasp and he slides his hands lower to his hips, curling his fingers and pulling the blond man closer.

The slow and gentle slide of each other's tongues leaves Pete tingling, and he's sure Patrick feels the same as he swallows his moan.

They pull apart and Pete takes a look at Patrick. His flushed cheeks, red plump lips and dazed look is truly a sight he missed for a long time. He can't believe how stupid he was to fool around with other people when he has this angel in front of him.

"God, you're beautiful," Pete breathes out. "I love you, Patrick, forever and always."

For a moment, the room is filled the sound of their breathing, and is only broken when Patrick voices out. "Yeah, I know. You say that everyday."

Pete buries his head in the crook of Patrick's shoulder and laughs. It feels like he's reliving high school again. And if he remembers it right, it won't be long before Patrick echoes the words back to him.

-

_guys, pete and patrick are happy together now. please don't mention mikey to them_

-

"What's the emergency?" Bill bursts from Pete's front door with Gabe in tow.

"This better be good, Wentz," Gabe grumbles as they walk to the kitchen, where Pete is already waiting. Once they reach the kitchen, both Bill and Gabe gape at the mess.

"I, uh, need your help?" Pete grins sheepishly.

"What happened in here?" Bill asks, tiptoeing around the mess in the kitchen.

"Did the kitchen throw up on you?" Gabe snorts, hopping on the counter and grabbing a jar of cookies.

"Okay, first, I was trying to cook dinner," Pete explains, then splashes water at Gabe, "and second,  _rude_."

"Don't you always order take-outs?" Bill eyes him, "I doubt you've cooked something edible before."

"Hey!" Pete cries, looking offended, "now I know what you guys have in common. You're both assholes," he mutters. "But, that aside, I was trying to cook dinner for Patrick. I want tonight to be special," he confesses. He sees Bill and Gabe give each other looks before shrugging.

"Sure. What do you want us to do?"

-

_i've been seeing pictures of pete and patrick together almost everywhere! know what this means? petekey is now a dead ship, so you guys can shut up now_

-

"Pete," Patrick whines, "do I really need to close my eyes?"

"Just a little while longer," Pete grins even though Patrick can't see him. He's holding Patrick by the hand, dragging him to the pool in the backyard. The backyard is decorated with fairy lights, giving it a calm and serene ambiance. There's a small round table by the pool, draped with white cover, scattered rose petals and a candle in the middle.

He brings Patrick to the table and stands close to him. "Open your eyes," he whispers, watching Patrick's expression.

"Pete…" Patrick gapes, taking in the surroundings. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"I had a little help," Pete admits, rubbing the back of his neck. He moves around Patrick and pulls the chair, motioning for him to sit. After Patrick takes his seat, Pete sits across him.

"Very romantic," Patrick comments, smiling at Pete. "What's the occasion?"

Pete clears his throat and places his hand on top of Patrick's, tracing patterns with his thumb. "So, um, you still remember the rumour about that model?"

He sees Patrick tenses, the way he straightens his back and eyes firmly locked on Pete's, and he continues brushing Patrick's hand to soothe him.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Pete smiles and leans forward. "The baby's not mine."

"W-what?"

If the situation weren't so serious, Pete would have laughed at Patrick's goldfish expression. "The baby's not mine. She gave birth to the baby, and I asked for a DNA test. Came back negative."

"H-how did I not know about this? Pete, why didn't you tell me you went to get DNA test?" Patrick begins spewing questions, and Pete continues to soothe him.

"I want it to be a surprise. Told you it's just a rumour," Pete sticks his tongue out childishly.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing," Patrick huffs, no longer agitated. "So, what, we're celebrating that the baby's not yours?"

Pete grins at him. "We are celebrating our sixteenth anniversary!"

His grin doesn't waver an inch when Patrick shoots him a disbelieving look. "We've only been married for six years, Pete. What anniversary are you talking about?"

Pete grasps Patrick's hand and kisses the back of it, then looks at Patrick, his gaze softening at his husband's glowing face.

"When I first met you."

-

Pete really enjoyed the night, and he can tell that Patrick enjoyed it too. They talk about everything, ranging from their childhood memories to the latest season of a television series. Pete hasn't been this relaxed in a long time, and he's elated that he gets to share it with his husband.

He stands up and walks over to Patrick, bending down to cup his face in his hands. "I'm thankful to have you in my life, Patrick. I'm proud to call you my love."

He leans in and their lips meet halfway in a kiss, and Pete relishes in the sound Patrick makes. He scoops Patrick up into his arms, smiling into the kiss when Patrick squeaks. "Pete!"

Pete laughs and captures Patrick's mouth in a kiss again, carrying him to their bedroom.

"Pete, honestly, put me down. I can walk," Patrick squirms, which only makes Pete holds him tighter. "Just enjoy the ride, 'Trick," Pete smiles and trails kisses on his neck.

He grins when Patrick whimpers and wraps his arms around Pete's neck. "There. Is that so hard?"

"Hard for you. I'm heavy," Pete hears Patrick mumbles against his shoulder. He sighs and nuzzles into Patrick's hair. "Hey, now. You're not heavy."

Pete lays Patrick gently on the bed, caressing his face. "I don't love you for your weight. I love you for you."

"I- I just want to be perfect for you…"

"Nobody's perfect, Patrick. You don't have to be perfect for me. In my eyes, you already are," Pete whispers and brushes their lips together. "Every little thing that you see as flaws and imperfections, I see them as trademarks, your essence. Those little things are what make you who you are, no other person have them. They make you unique, exceptional, one of a kind," he finishes and punctuates each words with kisses.

"Pete…"

Pete smiles down at Patrick and brushes his tear away, then caresses Patrick's face. "You've changed my life for the better. Before I met you, I was in the dark. You pulled me out of that darkness, Patrick. You've saved my life countless times before, and I know this sounds cheesy," Pete chuckles, "but I owe you my life. I wouldn't be here without you. I love you, Patrick, forever and always."

Patrick's tears are flowing at Pete's confession and Pete wipes them away, planting kisses on his forehead, cheek, nose, and finally Patrick's lips. He feels Patrick's hands on the back of his neck, pulling him close. He breaks away when they need air, and he gazes at Patrick, trying to engrave the image at the back of his mind so he can remember the moment forever.

He leans into Patrick's touch when Patrick lovingly strokes his cheek. "Pete," Patrick murmurs, "Pete, I'm ready."

Pete gives him a smile before leaning in to kiss him again.

-

Pete props his elbow and leans his head on his palm, smiling at the sight of Patrick sleeping soundly next to him. He traces his hand along Patrick's chest to his side. His fingers dance on the protruding ribs, which are made more obvious when Patrick breathes in a slow rhythm.

He frowns at the press of his fingers against Patrick's bones. Patrick's still skinny, but not too skinny like before, from starving and purging himself. He hates it when he's the reason Patrick becomes unhealthy.

He pauses as Patrick mumbles in his sleep, then wrinkling his nose before going back to sleep. He smiles and rests his palm on Patrick's jaw, thumb extended to trace his parted lips.

"I wish you can see how perfect you are," Pete whispers in the darkness of their bedroom. "God, 'Trick, I love you so much. I'm really sorry for what I did."

He presses a kiss to Patrick's forehead and falls back on his pillow, closing his eyes. He sleeps with a smile on his face when he feels Patrick's lips move against his thumb.

"Love you, Pete…"

-

_so yesterday afternoon i was at starbucks and guess who was there? pete and patrick were standing in a line in front of me and omg THEY'RE TOO CUTE. BANTERING AND WHISPERING AND GIGGLING AND NO COUPLE SHOULD EVER BE THAT CUTE. EVER. and it makes you wonder where the divorce rumours came from because i assure you, they are very much in love_

_and yes, i did take a couple of pictures with them. they're so sweet :)_

-

"Hey, who're you on the phone with?" Pete strolls into their bedroom just as Patrick ends his phone call, placing his phone next to him and laying down on the bed.

Pete joins him on the bed and drapes himself all over Patrick. In the past month, Patrick has gained enough weight that Pete has no fear that he'd crush Patrick whenever he touches him.

"The label," Patrick yawns and tilts his head towards Pete. Pete hums and breathes in Patrick's scent. Fifteen years and the smell still brings comfort to him. "Something happened?"

He sighs blissfully when he feels Patrick's fingers in his hair. "Nothing bad, I guess. The album did so well the label wants to re-release it," he hears Patrick mumbles next to his ear. He tilts his head and sees that Patrick has his eyes closed. He kisses his forehead and snuggles close.

"That's good, right?" Pete replies. He wants to let Patrick to sleep, seeing how tired he looks, but a talking sleepy Patrick is something that only comes once in a blue moon. It's like Patrick is walking on the thin line between dream and reality, and it's so adorable that if Pete's lucky, Patrick will mumble something so ridiculous and he won't even remember it.

Patrick hums in reply, saying nothing else. Pete grins, tonight might be his lucky night. "So, what happens then?"

He stifles his laughter when Patrick makes a noise. "Need to write some songs," Patrick mumbles and shifts so that Pete is no longer on top of him, but Pete holds on tight, trying not to laugh the entire time.

"Do you have any idea what to write?" Pete should really stop what he's doing, but this sleepy Patrick is just so rare to encounter, so he doesn't stop.

Patrick snorts and Pete bites his lip to contain his laughter in. "You c'help…"

Pete props his chin on Patrick's chest, smiling at him even though Patrick can't see. "Yeah, I can help you write."

He closes his eyes when Patrick doesn't reply, already lost in his dream. He can't wait to help Patrick to write his songs!

-

_pete was at the side when patrick was performing last night! pete was at the side! and he looked so happy watching patrick singing!_

-

Pete stares in amazement at Patrick, whom look surprised himself.

"We did it…" Patrick whispers, "we actually did it! Pete, we did it!"

Pete nods and grins, throwing himself at Patrick. They had spent the entire week working on Patrick's new song, and Pete has to admit, he nearly forgets how enticing it is to watch Patrick in his own element, especially when his music is involved.

"So, how many songs do you have to add?" Pete asks.

"Three, I think," Patrick replies, "we've got one down, so another two to go," he smiles at Pete. A lightbulb goes off in Pete's head and he separates himself from Patrick. "I have an idea. But the decision is totally up to you!"

Patrick looks up at Pete and nods. "Yeah? What is it?"

"So you know how they say that Folie is nothing like Soul Punk, right? Like they're from two totally different genres, but you managed to attract new fans from Folie and still have old fans, right? So, what if, what if you do the same to these additional songs? A different style than the rest of Folie," Pete suggests. He can almost see the wheels turning in Patrick's head, and he bounces in excitement when Patrick seems to be considering his suggestion.

"Hey," Patrick calls after a moment of silence, "didn't you say you used to play in bands when you were in college?"

-

_i found pictures of both pete and patrick from high school! they're so adorable! and patrick changed so much!_

-

"How's that, 'Trick?" Pete grins from the recording booth. He lets out a loud hoot when Patrick gives him a thumb-up in reply and then raising all his fingers, to which Pete quickly understands the sign as a ten-minute break. He stays in the booth and scans the lyrics, getting ready to record for another song.

He raises his head to call for Patrick when he notices that they're no longer alone. Brendon is in the room with them, chatting with Patrick and handing him a bottle of water. He scowls when he sees Patrick laughing at what Brendon said. He doesn't harbor that much hatred towards Brendon anymore, considering how much Brendon had helped him, but he still feels a little jealous whenever he's with Patrick. That little thought reminds him of something Brendon had said to him months ago, when he asked Brendon whether something had happened between him and Patrick. Brendon didn't answer his question, in fact, he avoided the question.

His gaze turns to Patrick when Patrick waves his hand at him, motioning him to come out. Pete puts away the headphones and walks out of the booth.

"I'm heading to the restroom, so when I get back, we'll start recording. Bren's here to help," Patrick smiles and exits the room, leaving Pete alone with Brendon.

"I see you two finally made up," Brendon states.

Pete nods. "About the other day, what were you trying to say?" He questions Brendon. Brendon looks confused at first, then relaxes when he understands Pete's question.

"Nothing happened," Brendon shrugs. "I was just messing with you."

"You sure as hell didn't seem like just messing back then," Pete comments, "something did happen, didn't it?"

"You're finally happy with Patrick, Pete. Why ruin that with something that might or might not happen?"

Pete sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He hates to admit it, but Brendon has a point. Even if he keeps pressing on the matter, Brendon will keep giving shady answers. He might as well drop the question.

"But, hey, I don't know how you did it, but I can see that Patrick's happy again. I owe you a thanks," Brendon smiles and holds out his hand.

Pete stares at Brendon's outstretched hand before grabbing it in a firm handshake. "And I owe you an apology. And thanks for, you know, taking care of Patrick while I was being a dick and for the verbal kick in the ass," he grins.

"So, ready to record?" Patrick enters the room and looks suspiciously at Pete and Brendon. "Did something happen?"

Both Pete and Brendon look at each other and smile.

"Nothing. Everything's just the way it used to be."

-

_holy fucking shit. Folie A Deux: Retabli is better than I imagined! i love the new version of west coast smoker! and the additional tracks, calm before the storm and saturday are so fucking perfect like wtf_

_and pete's screams in these three songs? holy fuck_

_conclusion: FAD:R IS PERFECTION_

-

Pete flops down on the bed next to Patrick and wraps his arm around him. "You're still up? It's already past midnight."

"Still early," Patrick shrugs and turns around so they are facing each other. "Guess what? The fans love the songs! They said you should be in my next album," he grins.

"Maybe I should," Pete laughs, "and maybe I can help you write for your next album."

"Definitely," Patrick smiles and continues to fiddle on his phone. Candy Crush, Pete assumes. Patrick does nothing on his phone but to text and call him and play Candy Crush.

Pete smiles, kissing Patrick's neck. It feels good knowing that they haven't changed after what they have been through. They're still the same, Pete is still the same, Patrick is still the same.

Pete smirks. Patrick is still the same, even in bed.  _Especially_  in bed. He's loud on any other times, especially when he's riding Pete- God, Pete loves it when Patrick does that, the flushed cheeks and the hitch of his breath and the  _moans_ , Pete just can't get enough of them, but Patrick can also be quiet and looking so,  _so virginal_  when Pete goes slow and tender on him. Just like when they did the first time. And at the hotel room during Patrick's tour. And just a few weeks back.

"What are you smirking at?"

Pete buries his face in the crook of Patrick's shoulder, grinning. "I like it when you're loud."

"God, Pete!"

Pete smirks and sprawls on top of Patrick, whom flails and squeaks in return, surprised at the sudden attack. Pete laughs at Patrick's puffed cheeks and pinches them. "You're so cute when you're mad," he coos.

Patrick bats his hand away and glares at Pete. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot. Your one and only idiot," Pete grins and closes the distance between them, then whispers, "I love you, 'Trick. I want you forever in my life."

Patrick laces his fingers behind Pete's neck, bringing their faces close. "I love you too, Pete," he whispers back. "But you're fucking heavy. Get off of me," he deadpans and shoves Pete to his side of bed. Pete lets out a loud braying laugh and wraps his arms and legs around Patrick, giving him no room to move.

Pete grins at his husband's red face. "You're like a little tomato. Or a peach. Which do you like better? Patrick Tomato Stump or Patrick Peach Stump?"

"Patrick Martin Wentz."

Pete's grin drops from his face as he stares at Patrick in astonishment. "W-what?"

He tries to find any traces to see if Patrick is joking, but all he sees are Patrick's earnest face and the serious glint in his eyes.

"Patrick Martin Wentz," Patrick repeats himself slowly and Pete's face breaks out into a smile and he leans down to kiss Patrick on his forehead.

"Yeah. I like that."

-

_awww patrick changed his name to Patrick Martin Wentz! i'm so happy for these two!_

-

"What are you looking at?" Patrick asks him when he catches Pete staring at him.

"Nothing," Pete grins, propping his hands on the kitchen island.

"Something's up your sleeves," Patrick comments before turning around to resume cooking, "and please, for the love of God, don't let me be part of your plan."

"Well, if you must know-"

"I really don't."

" _If_  you must know," Pete raises his voice just above Patrick's, ignoring Patrick's smirk, "I have nothing up my sleeves. Nothing,  _absolutely nothing_  but my love for Patrick Martin Wentz."

"You're really getting off on my name, aren't you?" Patrick asks, voice tinged with amusement.

"My only guilty pleasure," Pete smirks.

Pete strolls over to Patrick and slides his arms around Patrick's waist, kissing his neck. "I mean it, 'Trick. You're my only love."

He turns Patrick around and kisses him, sighing into the kiss when Patrick throws his hands around his neck. Pete hoists Patrick up on the counter, not once breaking the kiss. He presses himself closer to Patrick when the younger man wraps his legs around his waist, and he deepens the kiss, exploring the inside of Patrick's mouth.

He can't remember how long time passes by, but he rests his forehead against Patrick's when the younger man pulls away from the kiss, both slightly panting.

Pete sneaks in kisses when Patrick is still trying to catch his breath, only stopping when Patrick asks him a question.

"Hey, what do you think about kids?"

"Yeah, I love baby goats. You buying me one?" Pete grins at Patrick, kissing his nose and laughing at the way Patrick wrinkles his nose.

"Why do I even marry you?" Patrick grumbles and pushes Pete away. "I'm serious, Pete. What do you think about kids?"

Pete stops in his laughter and stares at Patrick. This is new, Pete thinks. They have never talked about getting a child before, both too busy with their own things.

"Pete?"

Patrick's soft voice pulls him back to reality and he immediately sees Patrick's concerned face. He brushes Patrick's bangs away and cradles Patrick's jaw. "You want kids?"

"I- I do," Patrick stutters and holds Pete's hands, "I- we're ready for this, Pete. We've gone through so much,  _so much_ , and- and nothing can be worse than what happened to us this whole year, but, look, Pete, I- I know we're ready, we can do this, and-"

Pete pulls Patrick by his shirt, causing the latter to latch tightly to him to avoid from falling, and kisses him slowly, only breaking away when they need to breathe. He looks into Patrick's wide blue eyes and smiles softly at him.

"Yeah," Pete whispers, "yeah, I'd love to have kids with you."

His heart warms at the sound of Patrick's laughter and Pete smiles, pulling him in for another kiss. They got through the whole Mikey and divorce drama. They're ready for this. Pete knows they are. And nothing can stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real ending this time. I'm so proud of this. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> EDIT: Retabli is French for 'recovered'. I don't know the exact term because I used Google Translate. So it's like Shared Madness of Two: Recovered. Or something like that. 
> 
> So I'm working on a story, kind of a side-story to this. It's about Patrick's side in chapter one of this story and it explains Brendon's shady answer. So, wait for it!
> 
> Again, leave some comments!
> 
> Patrick's POV can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4314789)


End file.
